War of The Hearts
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: O que acontecerá se dois inimigos se apaixonarem por acidente e sem saberem quem são? Soujiro x Misao
1. A Vingança de Makoto Shishio

**WAR OF THE HEARTS**

(Uma _fanfic_ de **Soujiro x Misao** por _Igarashi-Chan!_)

* * *

**Disclaimer - **_Rurouni Kenshin _não me pertence, pertence ao fantástico Nobuhiro Watsuki!

**Pequeno alerta:** A história original foi alterada, mas alguns dos diálogos originais foram mantidos e traduzidos para português (por exemplo, a conversa de Shishio com as _Juppongatana ()_

_() - Juppongatana _significa em português "_Dez Espadas_", daí a utilização de "as".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"A Vingança de Makoto Shishio"**

- Okubo, o ministro dos negócios estrangeiro foi assassinado!

Megumi entrou de rompante no Aoiya, com a trágica notícia.

- Repita, Megumi-san! – pediu Okina, como se não tivesse ouvido bem.

- Soube agora! – informou a média – Okubo foi assassinado por um dos membros do grupo de Makoto Shishio, _Juppongatana!_

- Não podemos esperar mais! – finalizou Okina – Himura-san temos de agir!

- Concordo! – acenou Kenshin – Temos de combater Makoto Shishio o mais rápido possível!

- Sabe quem foi o assassino, Megumi-san? – perguntou Okon, ainda chocada com a notícia.

- Segundo as minhas fontes foi o mais jovem do grupo mas também o mais poderoso, Seta Soujiro! – completou Megumi.

- Seta Soujiro … - murmurou Okina. – Esse nome … nunca ouvi falar!

- É o braço direito de Shishio! – informou Megumi, sentando-se.

- Onde conseguiu estas informações todos, Megumi-san? – perguntou Omasu.

- Quando foi á prisão de Kyoto, para curar a mão do Sanosuke! – respondeu Megumi – Ouvi uma conversa entre ele, Saito e o membro das _Juppongatana_ que foi preso, Cho!

- A sua hora chegou, Himura-san! – começou Okina – Temos de atacar, já!

* * *

- Cheguei a casa! – sorriu Soujiro, foi recebido por Yumi que estava completamente furiosa.

- Aqui estás tu! – gritou a mulher.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o rapaz – Pareces furiosa!

- Onde raio é que estiveste?! – perguntou Yumi, aproximando-se do rapaz.

- "Onde"?! – repetiu Soujiro, exibindo a caixa de madeira que trazia na mão – Ficar neste _buraco_ deixaria qualquer um louco! Então, eu fui comprar alguns doces regionais para nós partilharmos!

- E desapareceste 3 dias para isso?! – disse Yumi, não parecendo acreditar que ele desaparecera durante tanto tempo só para comprar doces!

- Não me conseguia decidir quais eram melhores! – sorriu Soujiro, sem expressão.

Yumi abanou a cabeça e lançou um pequeno berro de raiva.

- O que foi? O que foi isso?!

- Ouve lá! – gritou Yumi – Enquanto tu não estavas cá, aquele Usui apareceu e foi uma catástrofe!

- O que se passa com "aquele" Usui? – perguntou Usui aparecendo atrás de Yumi, deixando a mulher petrificada de medo, correndo para trás de Soujiro.

- Usui-san! – sorriu Soujiro – Há tanto tempo que não nos víamos! Quer um?

Soujiro exibiu os doces que tinha comprado.

- _Yatsuhashi_, eh …? – sorriu manhosamente Usui. – Para tu deixares o lado do Shishio só pode ser sobre ordens! No entanto, só doces regionais …

Usui levantou a banda que escondia as cicatrizes dos olhos cortados e virou-se para Soujiro.

- Os meus olhos _Shingan_ conseguem ver através da alma, onde os olhos normais não conseguem! Mesmo com as tuas emoções baralhadas eu consigo ver direito por entre ti!

- _Huh_? - perguntou Soujiro, fingindo não entender.

- Eh! – sorriu manhosamente Usui, dando meia-volta e regressando ao salão – Não importa o que vocês estão a esconder! Não é nada de se preocupar. Á já me esquecia! As _Juppongatana_ é para reunirem-se no salão principal, imediatamente! Os três últimos membros acabaram de chegar!

Yumi e Soujiro seguiram Usui e entraram no salão principal onde já estavam reunidos os 9 membros, faltando o 10, Cho!

- Hey, Kamatari-san! – sorriu Soujiro ao ver Kamatari, Yumi ficou com um ar furioso ao ver o travesti.

- Sou-chan! Hey! Tanto tempo sem nos vermos! – sorriu Kamatari para o rapaz, depois aproximou-se de Yumi – E o mesmo para você, Yumi-san!

- Uhuh … - acenou, cinicamente, Yumi.

- Desta vez iremos ver quem ganha o coração de Shishio-sama!

- Definitivamente! - sorriu maliciosamente Yumi – E eu não vou perder contra um homem de certeza! Se tu és um homem …

- Uhuh! – assobiou Kamatari – Tão simpática!

- Nyeh-heh-heh-heh! A juventude é um tempo tão vivo! – desdenhou um pequeno velho enquanto observava Yumi e Kamatari.

- Elder Saizuchi! – sorriu Soujiro ao ver o velho – Fico feliz por saber que está bem.

- Heh! És o único a dizê-lo! – ripostou Saizuchi – Já não bastavas _eles_ não falarem comigo, nem se atrevem a olhar para mim! São uns invejosos dos meus poderes!

- Oh yeah? – perguntou Soujiro – Onde _está_ o seu companheiro?

- Quem, Fuji? – perguntou Saizuchi – Está lá fora … uma vez que não conseguiu _caber_ nesta casa!

- Okay! – disse Hoji, entrando na sala acompanhado por Shishio – Estamos cá todos!

As atenções viraram-se para os dois homens que acabavam de chegar. Kamatari olhou desejadamente para Shishio e depois para Yumi, fazendo a mulher ficar vermelha de raiva. Soujiro aproximou-se de Shishio.

- Desculpe-me, Shishio-san, por desaparecer por 3 dias! – começou Soujiro.

Shishio acenou e Soujiro abriu a caixa dos doces.

- Soujiro, estamos no meio de coisas importantes, talvez mais tarde? – pediu Hoji, mas o rapaz ignorou.

- Isto é uma recordação! É B-O-M … - sorriu Soujiro.

Na tampa da caixa podia-se ler "_A preparação do barco está completa. Podemos partir quando desejarmos. Usui-san detectou alguma coisa, mas eu não me preocuparia_"

- Obrigado pela tua preocupação! – agradeceu Shishio, passando a caixa a Hoji – Eu comerei alguns mais tarde.

- Heh! – sorriu desconfiadamente Usui, a um canto.

- Obrigado a todos por terem vindo de tão longe. – começou Shishio, olhando para os membros das _Juppongatana_ – Eu sei que vos fiz esperar demasiado. Perdemos Cho, o coleccionador de espadas, devido a um incidente inesperado. Mas os restantes estão aqui! Soujiro, a Espada Celestial. Kamatari, Grande Scythe. Anji, o Deus Furioso. Henya, Lutador Livre. Saizuchi, Destruidor Yin/ Fuji, Destruidor Yan. Iwanbo, o Ogre. Hoji, o conhecedor de tudo. Yumi, porteira (**Nota: sei que parece não ter nada haver com a Yumi, mas é o que o autor do manga lhe dá como função**). O grande plano do "Fogo de Kyoto" irá ser realizado daqui a uma semana! Mesmo antes da meia-noite!

Shishio sorriu loucamente com o seu plano de dominar o Japão. Finalmente iria fazer o governo _Meiji_ pagar por tudo o que tinha feito. A sua sede de vingança iria ser saciada.

* * *

O dia iluminou a escuridão da casa onde estavam reunidas as _Juppongatana_. Soujiro preparava-se novamente para sair. Ficar naquele sítio o dia todo tornava-se claustrofóbico. Yumi viu que Soujiro iria abandonar a casa novamente e tentou para-lo.

- Onde pensas que vais novamente, miúdo? – perguntou Yumi ao rapaz.

- Vou sair. – sorriu Soujiro.

- Outra vez?! – perguntou Yumi – Ouve lá, rapaz! Não podes estar sempre a sair daqui e a entrar! Daqui a pouco somos descobertos por tua causa!

- Que paranóia, Yumi-san! – sorriu Soujiro.

- Como atreves a chamar-me paranóica?! – gritou Yumi – Eu penso totalmente nos interesses de Shishio-sama!

- Nos interesses ou no Shishio-san? – perguntou Soujiro, fazendo Yumi corar.

- Não é da tua conta! – ripostou Yumi, cruzando os braços.

- Okay, adeus! – sorriu Soujiro, acenando com a mão.

- Hey! Volta aqui, miúdo! – gritou Yumi, mas Soujiro já tinha fechado o portão – Ainda nos vais arranjar complicações!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Ninfa Embebida em Sangue"**


	2. Ninfa Embebida em Sangue

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Ninfa Embebida em Sangue"**

- Onde está o Soujiro? – perguntou Shishio, quando Yumi entrou na sua sala de treinos, onde jazia um homem enforcado e cortado ao meio pela espada mortal da múmia.

- Saiu. – respondeu Yumi.

- Ele o quê? – perguntou Shishio, como se não entendido com a resposta da mulher.

- O miúdo foi á cidade, pensava que tinha sido sobre ordens suas, Shishio-sama! – repetiu Yumi.

- Ele nunca sai sem a minha autorização, mas ele é jovem. – concluiu Shishio – Ele sabe o que fazer. Não é nenhum miúdo estúpido.

- Mas se alguém o atacar? – perguntou Yumi, Shishio riu-se às gargalhadas.

- Ai Yumi! – riu-se Shishio – Nunca viste as capacidades do Soujiro! Ele tem capacidades exclusivas! E se alguém o atacar ele matá-lo-á imediatamente! Não tinha ideia que te preocupavas tanto com ele.

- É só que o Soujiro é como se fosse um filho para mim. – confessou Yumi – Preocupo-me com ele.

- Tanta fraternidade deixa-me enjoado! – ripostou Shishio, espetando a sua espada no corpo do cadáver.

Yumi aproximou-se do homem cheio de ligaduras e olhou para ele. Apesar de toda a sua loucura, apesar de toda a sua frieza, Yumi amava-o mesmo. Amava-o tanto que seria capaz de morrer por ele. Shishio pegou no queixo de Yumi e beijou-a. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, mas imediatamente se fecharam para sentir aquele beijo, que se quebrou um suspiro.

* * *

Soujiro passeava, com o seu habitual sorriso falso na cara, pelas ruas de Kyoto. Gostava de andar a pé por aquela cidade, não gostava da ideia que daqui a uma semana tudo isto estaria em chamas. Passou pela loja dos doces para comprar alguns. O dono da loja já o conhecia e era sempre muito simpático.

Estava a ficar com fome e olhou com gula para os doces que havia comprado. Olhou em volta, tentando procurar um lugar livre á sombra, mas hoje as ruas de Kyoto estavam cheias. A única maneira de encontrar uma sombra e um local sossegado era entrar na floresta. Assim o fez. Não queria atrair as atenções dos populares e principalmente da polícia, uma vez que usava uma espada e era proibido por lei.

A floresta de Kyoto era local agradável. Escondido e com sombra. Perfeito para se abrigar do calor sufocante daquele dia de Verão. Soujiro sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore e encostou-se a ela, abriu a caixa dos doces e começou a devora-los com prazer.

- Hmmm – saboreou Soujiro – Isto é mesmo bom!

Soujiro fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o sabor dos doces. Na sua mente ecoou um gemido de dor e ele abriu os olhos imediatamente. O que se estaria a passar? Estaria a ouvir vozes na sua cabeça? Ouviu novamente. Olhou em volta e tentou reparar bem no caminho de 

terra batida. Tinha pingos de sangue! Haveria alguma batalha ali perto? Soujiro levantou-se e seguiu o trilho de sangue com a espada na mão. Teve de penetrar no interior da floresta. Os gemidos de dor estavam a tornar-se mais claros. Quando passou mais uns arbustos teve a visão do que provocava aqueles gemidos: um vulto pequeno jazia no chão, contorcendo-se com dores. Em volta do vulto estava uma poça de sangue. Tirou a espada e preparou-se para acabar com a vida daquele ser fraco. "Os fracos morrerem e os fortes vivem" Essa era a filosofia que Makoto Shishio lhe ensinara. Como aquele ser que jazia ali era fraco deveria morrer. O vulto virou-se para a Soujiro e este conseguiu ver que se tratava de uma rapariga com grandes olhos verdes da cor do oceano. Estava visivelmente ferida e incapaz de lutar contra Soujiro, que preparava-se para a matar. Iria morrer de vez? A rapariga tentou levantar o tronco mas estava demasiado fraco e tombou novamente. Soujiro ao ver aquilo sentiu uma emoção desconhecida a invadi-lo. Pena? Compaixão? Misericórdia? Que era aquele sentimento? Soujiro só sabia que não conseguia matar aquela rapariga. Voltou a "arrumar" a espada e tentou ir-se embora, mas a rapariga gemeu de dor e disse palavras inaudíveis:

- _Precisardeajudaporfavornãoseváemboranãomedeixarsozinha!_

Soujiro tentou decifrar o atado de palavras e conseguiu entender que ela estava a pedir ajuda. Ajuda? Como é que se ajuda alguém? Soujiro resolveu aproximar-se com cuidado. Podia ser uma armadilha montada pelo inimigo! Mas a rapariga apresentada cortes verídicos espalhados pelo corpo ensanguentado.

- Estás bem?

A rapariga olhou para ele com ar de "não é óbvio que não!?". Soujiro ajoelhou-se ao pé dela e tentou examinar as feridas dela. Pareciam ser feitas com espadas. Se não fossem tratadas rapidamente o mais provável era a rapariga morrer.

- _Por favor ajude-me_! – implorou a rapariga, quase inconsciente.

Soujiro não sabia o que fazer. Como se ajudava uma pessoa? Como se tratavam feridas? Por mais frio que fosse o seu coração e por mais vidas que havia roubado, não conseguia deixar aquela rapariga morrer. Mas a única pessoa que conseguia curar ferimentos de guerra era Yumi. Yumi! Então teve uma ideia! Levar a rapariga para o esconderijo das _Juppongatana_! Pegou na rapariga ao colo, mas seria muito má ideia passar no meio dos cidadãos de Kyoto com uma rapariga completamente esfaqueada nos braços e com uma espada na cintura. Decidiu usar _shikuchi_ e num minuto estava na sede.

Soujiro passou pelos guardas que ficaram espantados ao ver o jovem rapaz trazer uma rapariga ferida nos braços. Yumi veio abrir-lhe a porta e ficou em estado de choque.

- O que é isso?! – perguntou Yumi, chocada.

- Yumi, tens de tratar dela o mais rápido possível! – pediu Soujiro.

- Tu estás louco?! – escandalizou-se a mulher – Trazes para aqui uma rapariga ferida para eu curar?!

- Por favor! – implorou Soujiro – Tens de curar os ferimentos dela o mais rápido possível senão ela morre!

- Se Shishio-sama sabe …

- Ele não vai saber! – assegurou o rapaz – E se souber da rapariga as culpas foram minhas.

- Está bem, então! – decidiu-se Yumi – Eu vou curar dela. Podes ir ter ao meu quarto daqui a duas horas, deve estar pronta.

- Obrigada, Yumi-san! – sorriu Soujiro.

- Não precisas de agradecer! – completou Yumi – Mas eu não vou andar a curar todas as tuas namoradas!

- Ela não é minha namorada! – corou ligeiramente Soujiro. – Rápido! Antes que ela fique mais que inconsciente!

Yumi sorriu e pediu a Soujiro para depositar a jovem em cima do _futon_ de uma espécie de "sala hospitalar" para lhe curar os ferimentos, depois iria lavar a rapariga e no final vesti-la e pô-la a repousar num dos quartos de hóspedes.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo : "Inimigos Amigos"**


	3. Amigos Inimigos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Amigos Inimigos"**

Misao abriu os olhos e sentiu a sua cabeça latejar. Como se tivesse levado uma forte pancada. Levantou o tronco mas sem retirar a mão da cabeça e olhou em volta. Okina deve ter-lhe mudado a decoração por o quarto dela não era assim. Então foi aí que percebeu que não estava no seu quarto! Olhou em redor. Era um quarto branco e a sua arquitectura nada tinha a ver com a do Japão! Será que tinha sido raptada e levada para outro país? Misao continuava cheia de dores e com o corpo pesado, como se lhe tivesse caído em cima quatro toneladas! Apalpou a sua cintura á procura das suas _kunais_. Foram roubadas! Quem quer que a tenha raptado teve o cuidado da desarmar! Sentiu nas costas um manto de cabelo, apalpou a nuca e viu que estava de cabelo solto! A sua trança desaparecera!

Foi então que um vulto feminino entrou no quarto. Misao nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na vida! Mas ficou muito invejosa pela mulher desconhecida ser mais bonita que ela! E tinha um decote enorme! Como é que alguém consegue andar com aquilo? Praticamente descobria os seios todos! Na mão ela trazia uma bandeja com comida! E nos braços pareceu a Misao roupa. Mas não era a sua!

- Bom Dia! – cumprimentou ela – O meu nome é Komagata Yumi e vou cuidar de ti. Como te chamas?

- Misao. Makimachi Misao. – respondeu Misao, a mulher sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a montar a bandeja para ela poder comer – Como é que eu vim parar aqui?

- Um dos nossos membros encontrou-te ferida e trouxe-te para seres curada! – respondeu Yumi. – Tens de lhe agradecer.

- Mas … nós ainda estamos em Kyoto?

- Claro que sim! – acenou Yumi – Está na sede das _Juppongatana_, mas não poderás sair daqui por enquanto!

Misao acenou e começou a comer a sopa de misu. A ideia de ficar presa ali não lhe agradava mesmo nada! Teria de agradecer ao seu "salvador". Mas não sabia quem ele era, como podia agradece-lhe. Quem lhe dera que fosse Aoshi-sama! Os olhos de Misao brilharam enquanto ela comia a sopa. Aoshi-sama, o meu "salvador"! Então começou a imaginar-se ao colo de Aoshi e ele com quimono de cerimónia.

- Misao-chan! – chamou a voz distante de Yumi. – MISAO-CHAN!

- Huh? – acordou Misao.

- Se não tiveres cuidado vais acabar por entornar a sopa para cima de ti! – alertou Yumi.

- Estava distraída! – desculpou-se Misao, acabando de comer a sopa.

Quando viu que a rapariga tinha acabado a refeição, Yumi pegou no tabuleiro e depositou-o numa mesa longínqua da cama. Aquele quarto era realmente esquisito! Além de enorme tinha um estilo de construção que Misao desconhecia! Reparou que além da sopa, Yumi tinha trazido roupa para ela vestir. Misao não queria acreditar! Era um quimono! Ela odeia quimonos!

- Veste isto e depois vai ter ao Salão Principal! – informou Yumi, mas havia um pequeno pormenor: Misao não sabia onde era o Salão Principal! Ao ver o ar de dúvida dela, Yumi continuou – Quando saís deste quarto tens um corredor á direita e á esquerda. Vais para a direita e é a quinta porta do lado direito. Se tiveres dúvidas, lê a descrição por cima das portas. Este quarto chama-se "_Quarto Hóspedes II_". Agora, com licença.

Após esta descrição, Yumi abandonou o quarto deixando Misao poder-se vestir sem interferências. Misao levantou-se da cama e olhou para o quimono. Pegou ele e estendeu-o no ar para ver melhor. Era verde-esmeralda e o cinturão era preto. Mas como é que se vestia um quimono?? Misao não fazia ideia. Sempre que vira Kaoru vestir o dela parecia uma complicação! Despiu o quimono branco de noite e estendeu o quimono de Yumi sobre as suas costas. Percebera que era tal como um quimono de noite só que mais foleiro, para Misao! Sentia frio no peito, foi então que viu que o quimono fazia um decote enorme como o de Yumi! Só que este era mais justo e Misao não tinha seios para o encher!

- Sou uma tábua! – queixou-se Misao, ao ver que os seus seios eram pequenos.

Misao atou o cinturão, tentando fazer um nó razoável. Como é que uma ninja tão dotada como ela não sabia vestir quimonos?

- Acho que já está! – observou Misao, olhou em seu redor. O quimono ficava-lhe justo, mas aquele decote era escusado. Achava que estava demasiado provocante. Adiante, tinha de ir ter com Yumi.

Seguindo as instruções da mulher, abriu a porta do quarto. Era o corredor mais comprido que havia visto! Seguiu em frente na direcção da esquerda e procurou nas descrições por cima das portas. As várias salas tinham nomes estranhos. Algumas até macabros! Mas houve uma porta que lhe chamou uma especial atenção. "_Espada Celestial_". De quem seria aquela divisão?

Movida pela sua enorme curiosidade, Misao abriu a porta e espreitou para o interior do quarto. Era um quarto! Misao olhou para os dois lados do corredor e entrou. Era um quarto totalmente branco. Teria alguma coisa relacionada com "celestial"? Era enorme! Talvez maior do que o quarto onde estava. Mas não tinha _futon_! Tinha uma espécie de mesa grande branca com um _futon_ por cima?! (**nota: óbvio que se trata de uma cama, mas na época Meiji duvido que os japoneses soubessem!**) Em cima dessa" mesa"jazia um quimono masculino. Viu uma espada branca a um canto. "Espada Celestial"?! Misao achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. O seu coração parou de bater quando uma porta no quarto se abriu. Virou-se e os seus olhos arregalaram-se e as suas bochechas começaram a arder de vergonha: á sua frente estava um rapaz de 16 anos, completamente nu, com um sorriso falso mas os olhos estavam arregalados de choque.

- Desculpe! Desculpe! – Misao virou-se imediatamente, completamente embaraçada – Enganei-me no quarto!

Soujiro rapidamente vestiu o quimono que estava em cima da cama, com as bochechas levemente coradas. Deitou uma olhadela á rapariga que agora se encontrava de costas. Trajava um dos quimonos antigos de Yumi! Concluiu que deveria ser a rapariga que ele salvara 

á dois dias. Ela finalmente acordara e parecia estar com as feridas quase cicatrizadas; Yumi fizera um excelente trabalho! A rapariga parecia ser atraente. Soujiro acabou de calçar as sandálias e aproximou-se dela. Tocou-lhe no ombro e sentiu que ela se assustara. Tinha uma pele macia.

Misao estava a sentir-se nervosa com aquele toque. Virou-se para o rapaz, ainda com as bochechas em brasa e não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Peço imensa desculpa! – pediu Misao, muito educadamente.

- Não faz mal! – sorriu Soujiro – Vejo que a Yumi cuidou bem de ti. Quando te encontrei estavas mesmo mal.

- Foste tu que me salvaste? – perguntou Misao, ganhando finalmente coragem para olhar o rapaz. Esmeralda encontrou uns olhos inexpressivos azul-cobalto.

- Não te recordas? Deve ser normal! – comentou Soujiro – Que rude da minha parte. Ainda não me apresentei! Seta Soujiro.

- Makimachi Misao. – apresentou-se Misao.

Soujiro começou a andar á volta da rapariga, com as mãos atrás das costas, examinando-a.

- Hey! O que pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntou Misao, incomodada e rodando á medida que a olhava de cima a baixo – Pará com isso!

Mas Soujiro não parou. Não enquanto não observasse completamente Misao, que estava a ficar extremamente irritada! Soujiro reparou no corpo atlético da rapariga, deveria ser lutadora. Talvez ninja devido às _kunais_ que tinha encontrado no vestuário reduzido dela.

- Esse quimono fica-lhe bem. – comentou Soujiro – Se tivesse mais peito ficaria melhor!

- O quê que acabaste de dizer?! – enfureceu-se Misao dando um murro na cara de Soujiro, que permaneceu sorridente.

- Desculpe, Misao-_chan_. – desculpou-se Soujiro, levantando-se do chão – Não queria ofende-la!

Misao cruzou os braços, furiosa. Um rapaz desconhecido disse que ela não tinha peito! Pior, tinha olhado para ele! Soujiro era bastante atraente e isso ainda deixava Misao mais corada. Sempre ouvira comentários de Kaoru, Megumi, Okon e Omasu sobre o seu peito ser pequeno! Ficava sempre frustrada e furiosa! Até Tsubame gozava com ela! Aquela pirralha de 10 anos! E agora até um estranho comenta!

- Qual é o teu problema?! – Misao estava vermelha de raiva – Nem todas as raparigas têm o peito grande, está bem!?

- Acalme-se, Misao-_chan_! – sorriu Soujiro – Não foi por mal …

- Olhaste para o meu peito! – corou Misao – E comentas-te que era pequeno!

- Não disse que era pequeno! – corrigiu Soujiro – Apenas disse que se fosse maior, o quimono ficava melhor.

- Vai dar ao mesmo! – embirrou Misao.

- Não vamos continuar esta discussão, pois não? – perguntou Soujiro – É bastante infantil!

- Claro que não! – respondeu, imediatamente, Misao – Mas não voltas a olhar para lá!

- Está bem, peço desculpa. – desculpou-se, novamente, Soujiro. – Como ficaste ferida daquela maneira?

Misao olhou para ele. Ele queria saber mais do que era preciso, mas uma vez que a ajudou tinha o direito de saber. Soujiro sentou-se em cima da cama e pediu a Misao para fazer o mesmo, a rapariga assim fez.

- Não foi nada pessoal. – informou Misao – Fui assaltada por uns ladrões e como eu ofereci luta eles esfaquearam-me, conseguiram levar todo o dinheiro que eu tinha. Se não fossem vocês, não estaria viva. Tenho muito que te agradecer!

- _Nem sabes quanto …_ - murmurou Soujiro.

- Hum!?

- Nada! – mentiu Soujiro, perdido em pensamentos.

Soujiro ainda não conseguira perceber porque é que a ajudou! Ela era fraca. Segundo a sua filosofia, ela deveria morrer. Porquê? Porque poupou a vida daquela jovem rapariga? Nem sequer a conhecia! Mas será assim tão mau ser fraco? Soujiro sentia-se levemente confuso! Será mau ajudar os fracos? Shishio-_san_ também o ajudou quando ele era fraco. Talvez não fosse assim tão mau.

- Estás bem? – perguntou a voz distante de Misao – Pareces tão distante!

- Estava perdido em pensamentos! – acordou Soujiro, sorrindo.

- Mas mesmo assim, não perdes o sorriso! – observou Misao.

Soujiro olhou para ela e percebeu que ela estava a tentar decifrar o mistério daquele sorriso! Mas ela estava longe de imaginar, e ele também não desejava contar-lhe!

- Esse sorriso tem muito que se lhe diga! – comentou Misao, olhando para os seus pés. – É misterioso! Nunca gostei de mistérios!

- Há coisas … que preferimos que ninguém saiba. – começou Soujiro – Talvez um dia …

- Um dia …?

- Hum, Hum! – murmurou, positivamente, Soujiro. – Um dia, contar-te-ei a verdade sobre este sorriso!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo: "Não é o Fim, é o Início"**


	4. Não é o Fim, é o Início!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"Não é o Fim, é o Início"**

Misao olhou para Soujiro. Viu o seu sorriso, era mais que óbvio que era falso! Mas porque ele sorria tanto? Sempre a sorrir. Isso de certo modo enervava-a, mas por outro lado gostava.

- Quando as suas feridas cicatrizarem poderá regressar a casa. – informou Soujiro.

Misao suspirou e passou as mãos pelos ombros desnudados. As feridas já estavam quase a transformarem-se em cicatrizes. Agora tinha o corpo pequeno completamente cheio de cicatrizes de cortes! Perguntou-se se sentiam a sua falta no Aoiya; talvez estivesse todos á sua procura.

- Tenho de ir! – informou Misao, que já estava a demorar demasiado tempo – Yumi-_san_ está á minha espera no Salão Principal!

- Então será melhor Misao-_chan_ ir! Yumi-_san_ não gosta de esperar! – alertou Soujiro.

Misao levantou-se e dirigiu-se á entrada, mas parou ao sentir a mão quente e suave de Soujiro sobre o seu ombro descoberto. Virou-se para ele e esmeralda encontrou azul-cobalto.

- Sim?

- Ao jantar, venha ter ao meu quarto. – pediu Soujiro – Não deixe que ninguém a veja enquanto andar pela casa. Ninguém sabe da sua presença aqui e se descobrirem eu e Yumi-_san_ vamos estar, diga-se de passagem, tramados!

- Okay. – entendeu Misao – Vou ser invisível.

Misao abriu a porta e abandonou o quarto. Olhou para as duas direcções, para ter a certeza que não havia ninguém por perto. Tinha a costa livre! Aproveitou e procurou a quinta porta do lado esquerdo do corredor. "_Salão Principal_". Encontrara-a! Rodou aquela bola que abria as portas e empurrou para a frente.

- Tenho estado á tua espera! – informou Yumi – Demoraste tanto tempo!

- Desculpe, Yumi-san! – desculpou-se Misao – Tive dificuldade em vestir o quimono.

* * *

Anoiteceu. Misao teve a visão do sol a pôr-se da janela do quarto onde estava. Brevemente regressaria ao Aoiya. Reveria Okina, os restantes ninjas …! Suspirou. Quem lhe dera ver o seu Aoshi-sama, mas ele havia desaparecido desde que ela tinha 8 anos! Sempre o amara e quando confessou o seu amor por ele … foi a pior coisa que podia ter feito! Aoshi apenas gostava dela como uma irmã, nunca a vira como mais! Misao abraçou as suas pernas e os seus orbes esmeraldas estavam a observar o sol a pôr-se mas a sua mente estava perdida em pensamentos.

Estava quase na hora de jantar. Lembrou-se então do pedido de Soujiro! Abanou a cabeça, como para se para afastar estes pensamentos. Ajeitou-se. Penteou os longos cabelos e saiu do quarto. Olhando em volta, viu a costa livre e correu silenciosamente para o quarto de Soujiro e entrou nele.

Lá estava ele. Soujiro sempre sorridente, sentado em cima da cama. Dois tabuleiros com um apetitoso jantar jaziam em cima da cama.

- Boa noite, Misao-_chan_. – cumprimentou Soujiro, convidando-a a sentar-se.

- Boa noite, Sou! – sorriu Misao, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Hoje temos _tempura_?

- Sim! – acenou, positivamente, Soujiro, começando a comer o jantar.

Resolveram jantar em silêncio e só depois começar a conversa. Nesse tempo observavam-se, sempre que um desviava os olhos o outro olhava! Era uma espécie de jogo de olhares.

- Já provaste _saké_? – perguntou Soujiro, pegando nos tabuleiros e colocando-os em cima de uma mesa cheia de garrafas.

- Não, Okina nunca me deixou! – informou Misao e viu o rapaz destapar uma garrafa e deitar um pouco do seu conteúdo em copinhos.

- Toma. – ofereceu Soujiro, Misao aceitou e provou.

Sentiu um ardor a descer-lhe pela garganta, mas depois disso até tinha um sabor agradável e continuaram a beber.

* * *

- O Soujiro? – perguntou Shishio, ao jantar.

- Está um pouco febril – mentiu Yumi – Pediu para jantar no quarto. Não convém ele estar demasiado exposto, tem de melhorar para as batalhas.

- O menino querido não pode apanhar uma doença! – desdenhou Kamatari.

- Invejoso! – comentou Yumi e Kamatari fuzilou-a com o olhar.

- Pega! – atacou Kamatari, e Yumi ficou como chocada.

- Homossexual! – contra-atacou Yumi, com um sorriso manhoso.

- Vendida!

- Travesti!

- Bruxa!

- Feio!

- Cara sinaleira!

- Importam-se de parar com essa discussão ridícula? – pediu Hoji, tentando acalmar os ânimos. Mas Yumi e Kamatari continuavam a fuzilar-se com o olhar.

- Se o Soujiro se sente doente, deixem-no repousar! – finalizou Shishio – Não queremos que o nosso melhor lutador adoeça, não é?

* * *

Ambos começaram-se a rir com o efeito do _saké_. Diziam palavras sem nexo e contavam piadas sem graça, mas riam-se na mesma. Misao tentou levantar-se, mas as pernas estavam bambas e caiu em cima da cama e Soujiro tombou para cima dela. Os rostos dos dois estavam a milímetros de distância e conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Os lábios de Misao estavam quase a roçar nos de Soujiro.

- É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto! – interrompeu Misao, meio tonta do _saké _mas meio lúcida, ao aperceber-se da situação. – Está a fazer-se tarde!

- Como desejar, Misao-chan! – sorriu Soujiro, meio zonzo também.

Misao cambaleou até á porta do quarto e foi até ao seu. Que falta de prudência! Se algum membro das Juppongatana a visse? Seria o fim! Quando chegou ao seu quarto atirou-se para o _futon_ e adormeceu.

* * *

- Está na hora de ires embora. – anunciou-lhe Yumi, de manhã cedo – As tuas feridas estão completamente saradas.

- Okay! – acenou Misao, sentia a cabeça pesada. Nunca tinha bebido bebidas alcoólicas e agora estava assim. Mas mais do que a ressaca, sentiu uma pontada fria no coração. Ir embora? Porque não queria ir embora? Conseguia compreender! A uns dias atrás não pensava noutra coisa, mas agora a ideia de "ir embora" não soava bem.

* * *

Lá estava Misao. Noutra porta desconhecida, acompanhada por Soujiro. Não sabia se queria mesmo ir embora, mas no Aoiya já deviam estar preocupados com ela.

- Alguma vez nos voltaremos a ver? – perguntou Misao, com uma pequena lágrima no olho.

- Claro que sim! – sorriu Soujiro, mas algo tinha mudado daquele sorriso. Parecia mais … verdadeiro?

- Mas … eu não sei onde isto fica! – comentou Misao, com as mãos cruzadas e agarradas aos ombros, como se para se aquecer.

- Não te preocupes. – assegurou Soujiro – Eu irei a Kyoto encontrar-me contigo, é só combinarmos.

- Conhece o Shibeko? – perguntou Misao.

- Sim, é o restaurante ao lado da loja de doces. – acenou Soujiro.

- Podíamo-nos encontrar amanhã. – corou Misao.

- Claro. – concordou Soujiro – Por volta do meio-dia? Podíamos almoçar juntos …

- Está bem. – sorriu Misao – Então até amanhã.

- Como vês … - começou Soujiro – Não é o Fim, é o Início!

Misao reparou na mudança do sorriso de Soujiro. Parecia ser mais verdadeiro. Estaria a ficar com emoção? A rapariga pensou que estaria a ver coisas onde elas não existem. Misao aproximou-se de Soujiro, que olhou para ela espantado.

_- Estava a guardar isto para Aoshi-sama_! – murmurou Misao.

"_Aoshi? Esse nome é familiar …" _– pensou Soujiro.

Soujiro corou quando os suaves lábios da rapariga de 16 anos tocaram na sua bochecha num beijo inocente. E após isto abraçou o seu novo amigo. Soujiro não sabia o que fazer! Nunca haviam demonstrado aquele tipo de gestos! Se os braços dela estavam á volta do seu pescoço e envolveu a cintura da jovem, acariciando o longo cabelo preto, ainda solto. Sentiu uma fragrância vinda do manto preto. Cheirava a cerejeira. Soujiro sorriu. Mas genuinamente. Nunca o havia feito antes! Porque estava a fazê-lo agora?

Após quebrarem o abraço, Misao sorriu mas tinha pequenas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Soujiro, com cuidado, limpou-as com a manga do seu quimono azul-pálido. Misao sorriu e abriu a porta das traseiras. Percebeu que estava á entrada de uma gruta e ao fundo via-se uma luz forte. Conseguia ouvir vozes.

- Vais sempre em frente. – informou Soujiro – Ali é Kyoto.

- Obrigado por tudo, Sou! – sorriu Misao, sorrindo e caminhando em direcção á luz.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Cumplicidades"**


	5. Cumplicidades

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Cumplicidades"**

Misao alcançou, após 10 minutos de caminhada através do túnel, as ruas de Kyoto. Olhou para os dois lados da rua, verificando se estava deserta. O que pensariam se a vissem sair de trás de um arbusto e ainda por cima com um quimono tão decotado?! Estava livre! Misao resolveu aproveitar e saltou para a via pública! Seu espanto foi quando reparou que estava na entrada do Aoiya!

_- Pelo menos estou à porta de casa!_ – sorriu Misao.

Abriu a porta e entrou na residencial. Do corredor conseguia ouvir a conversa que se passava na sala.

- Misao! – exclamou, histericamente, Okon ao vê-la – Estás bem? O que aconteceu? Porque estiveste fora este tempo todo?

- Estou bem, a sério! – sorriu Misao – Fiquei ferida e …

-Ferida?! – exclamou Omasu – Por quem? Quem te fez mal? Era um grupo de 9 pessoas?

- Era um grupo de ladrões! – corrigiu Misao – Eles conseguiram roubar-me a carteira e ainda me deixaram ferida. Mas uma senhora ajudou-me.

- Ahh .. okay! – suspirou de alivio Okon – De quem é esse quimono?

-É da senhora! – respondeu Misao, reparou no ar chocado de Okon e Omasu, mas deleitado dos membros masculinos.

- Onde é que ela trabalhava? - desconfiou Omasu.

- Isso agora não interessa! – interrompeu Okina – O importante é que a minha querida Misao está salva e em casa! Deves estar cansada! A Omasu e a Okon preparam-te um lanche enquanto eles vão preparar-te um banho!

- Está bem, avó! – agradeceu Misao, subindo as escadas em direcção ao seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao piso de cima suspirou de alegria e nostálgia. Estava em casa! Mas de certo modo, algo em si, sentia que alguma coisa faltava mas não sabia bem o quê! Ao entrar no seu quarto esboçou um enorme sorriso e uma felicidade invadiu-a! Tirou o quimono de Yumi e dobrou-o, colocando-o em cima de um banquinho para devolvê-lo amanhã. Vestiu um dos seus quimonos de noite e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, que ficava do outro lado do Aoiya!

O banho já estava pronto e aquela água quente estava bastante convidativa. Misao mergulhou nela e sentiu a água inundar-lhe os poros e suspirou de alegria, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o banho quente.

Pelos seus braços deslizaram duas mãos masculinas, fazendo Misao gemer com aquele toque. Sentiu uns lábios suaves beijarem-lhe o pescoço, afastando os longos cabelos negros. Misao virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao ver a cara sorridente do rapaz. Os seus lábios foram invadidos pelos de Soujiro. A rapariga assustou-se mas correspondeu apaixonadamente. Os dois adolescentes abraçaram-se, prontos para usufruir da sua nudez.

Misao abriu os olhos sobressaltada! O que foi aquilo? Que pensamentos ...! Olhou em volta só para ter a certeza que não tinha sido um sonho, mas não encontrou ninguém na sua procura. Porque pensara em Soujiro daquela maneira? Passou a mão molhada pelos cabelos ainda secos, suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos por instantes voltando a abri-los pouco depois. Nunca tivera tais pensamentos com nenhum rapaz/homem antes! Nem mesmo com Aoshi-_sama_! Mas era compreensível, já não o vi á 8 anos! Tentou esqueçer estes pensamentos e continuar a desfrutar do seu banho.

* * *

Na sede das _Juppongatana_, Soujiro estava deitado na sua cama, fingindo estar doente e com febre. Shishio estava a observá-lo e a perguntar se ele estava a sentir-se melhor:

- Estás melhor? - perguntou Shishio - Yumi disse-me que estavas febril!

- Estou, ela preparou-me um chá ontem e agora sinto-me bem! - mentiu Soujiro.

- Espero bem que sim! - disse, friamente, Shishio - Senão não poderás combater contra o _Battousai_!

- Agradeço a sua preocupação pelo meu estado de saúde! - ironizou Soujiro.

- Sabes bem que me importo! - acentiu Shishio - Agora vou deixar-te descansar! Dorme, a Yumi depois traz-te o jantar!

Dito isto, Shishio retirou-se do quarto, deixando Soujiro sozinho naquela enorme divisão. Soujiro afundou-se na cama e suspirou. Apesar de nunca revelar emoções e trancar-las no seu interior sentiu um vazio, como se alguma parte de si faltasse, mas não conseguia encontrar explicação. Fechou os olhos e tentou descansar. Mas para quê que iria descansar se não estava cansado nem doente? Sentia uma vontade enorme de ir a Kyoto, mas não podia! Se Shishio-_san_ desconfiava que ele e Yumi-_san_ estavam a mentir ... haveriam problemas bem graves! Resolveu que tinha de dormir mesmo! Por isso fechou os olhos e fez um esforço para adormecer.

* * *

Misao desceu as escadas do Aoiya, já vestia e cheia de energia. Cheirava bem! Omasu e Okon estavam a preparar o almoço! O almoço? Até se esquecera que eram apenas 12 e 30 da manhã! Enquanto esperava pela refeição resolveu ir dar um passeio pelos jardins da casa. Continuava sem perceber porque tivera aquele "sonho" ou "visão" ou o nome que tivesse! Sentou-se nas escadas da entrada e ficou a observar. Desejava voltar a sair pela porta que a duas horas atrás entrara e voltar a encontrar-se com Soujiro, mas teria de esperar por amanhã! Porque queria tanto vê-lo? Estar com ele? Não conseguia entender! Talvez estivesse a ficar maluca ou algo do género ...!

-Misao! O almoço está pronto! - informou Okon, libertando-a destes pensamentos.

* * *

**No Dia Seguinte ...**

* * *

Misao acordou com a luz do sol a bater-lhe na cara, automaticamente levou o braço á cara para esconder a luz intensa. Esquecera-se de fechar a janela na noite anterior! Levantou-se num pulo, como sempre acordara cheia de energia para começar um dia em grande! Vestiu o seu quimono curto, habitual para andar em casa e correu para o andar de baixo! Já sentia o cheiro do pequeno-almoço na mesa! Deviam ser por volta das 10 da manhã, mas Okon e Omasu pareciam madrugar todos os dias para preparar as refeições da casa!

- Bom dia!- cumprimentou Misao.

- Bom dia, querida! - sorriu Okon - Senta-te que eu vou buscar o chá.

- Obrigada, Okon! - agradeceu Misao, sentando-se na mesa.

Poucos minutos depois a mulher voltou com um bule de chá, retribuindo-o pelas pessoas que se encontravam na mesa. Normalmente as manhãs no Aoiya costumam ser alegres e bem dispostas, e hoje não era excepção! Todos os membros da casa eram felizes e viviam em paz e harmonia. Misao não conseguia esquecer-se que hoje iria encontrar-se novamente com Soujiro! Já tinha preparado o quimono de Yumi para levar. Lavou-o e dobrou-o o melhor que conseguiu, só para agradar ao rapaz! Não conseguia perceber porque fazia isto tudo! Mas só sabia que estava radiante porque dentro de duas horas iria voltar a vê-lo!

A manhã demorou uma eternidade a passar para Misao. Nunca mais era meio-dia! Tentou encontrar formas de se distrair! Ajudando Okon a limpar a casa, Okina no templo, Omasu nas compras, etc. Mas nada a fazia esquecer do seu grande momento do dia! Grande momento do dia? Misao sentia-se ridicula por pensar assim! Mas queria que aquele tempo chegasse rápido!

* * *

- Onde vais, rapaz? - perguntou Yumi, ao ver o Soujiro sair do seu quarto.

- Vou a Kyoto! - respondeu Soujiro.

- Outra vez?! - exclamou Yumi - O que vais trazer desta vez? Um animal de estimação? Outra namorada?

- Não vou trazer nada, Yumi-_san_! - informou Soujiro - Apenas vou-me encontrar com Misao-_chan_!

- Com aquela rapariga?! - questinou-se Yumi - Olha rapaz! Se Shishio-_sama_ sonha no que tu andas a fazer ele mata-te! Ou melhor ... matamos aos dois! Porque eu também tenho culpas!

- Ele nunca vai descobrir!

- E se ele perguntar por ti? O que é que eu digo? Que desculpas posso eu inventar mais?

- Yumi-_san_, faça-me este favor! - implorou Yumi.

- Está bem! - acabou por concordar - Vai lá encontrar-te com ela!

- Obrigada, Yumi-_san_! - sorriu Soujiro - Fico-lhe a dever uma!

- Vai lá embora! - riu-se Yumi.

Soujiro sorriu e dirigiu-se a Kyoto.

* * *

**"Shibeko ****Restaurante Regional de Kyoto"**

Soujiro já estava sentado numa das mesa do restaurante, esperado pela rapariga. Teve o cuidado de trazer um ramo com várias flores de cerejeiras só para agradar á jovem. Finalmente avistou-a a entrar no restaurante. Parecia mesmo uma deusa! Aquele quimono curto era tentador, pensava Soujiro, mas percebeu que não era o único a achar isso pelos olhares lascivos que os homens do restaurante lhe lançavam quando Misao passava. Soujiro não gostava nada disso! Nem um bocadinho. Ela conseguiu vê-lo e acenou-lhe e Soujiro fez-lhe sinal para ela vir ter com ele.

- Olá! - sorriu Misao.

- Olá! - retribuiu Soujiro.

- Já pediste? - perguntou Misao, acabando de se sentar.

- Não, estava á tua espera. - informou Soujiro, que pegando no ramo de flores o estendeu - Toma! São para ti!

- Ohhh ... que querido! - suspirou Misao, agarrando as flores e sorrindo - Não era preciso, obrigado!

-Diz-se que é boa educação oferecer flores ás mulheres com quem tomamos uma refeição!

- Não precisas de ser sempre tão bem educado, Sou! - sorriu Misao, gostando principalmente da parte "mulher". Nunca ninguém a havia tratado por "mulher"! Ou era "rapariga" ou "jovem" ou até "criança"! Soujiro era mesmo um rapaz especial!

- Mas gosto de ser! - sorriu ele.

- Já escolheram? - interrompeu a empregada do restaurante.

- Sim! - mentiu Misao, que nem sequer tinha ainda olhando para o _menu_. - Para mim pode ser _soba_, por favor.

- Para mim também! - pediu Soujiro, com o seu sorriso habitual.

- Daqui a pouco trago a refeição! - informou a empregada - Com licença.

Com esta finalização, deu uma vénia e retirou-se. Soujiro olhou para Misao, que sorria olhando para a flores. Sentiu que havia feito bem em as ter trazido! Ela estava feliz. E por incrivel que podesse ser se ela estava feliz ele também estava feliz!

- Ainda bem que gostaste das flores! - sorriu Soujiro, quebrando o silêncio.

- Adorei mesmo, Sou! - sorriu Misao.

- Amanhã encontramo-nos outra vez? - sugeriu Soujiro.

- Sim, claro! - sorriu Misao - Podiamos ir até ao rio de Kyoto.

- Ao rio?

- Á noite é uma vista linda! - informou Misao.

- Acho que não aguento até á noite para ver-te! - confessou Soujiro, meio corado.

Misao corou ao ouvir estas palavras do rapaz! Ele acabou de dizer exactamente o que Misao sentia! Que queria estar com ele a todo o momento, e este almoço mostrou-lhe isso mesmo! Não conseguia aguentar mais um dia inteiro sem vê-lo. Era estranho. Realmente estranho! Misao e Soujiro sorriram e combinaram que assim seria. Iriam encontrar-se ao almoço, passavam a tarde juntos e á noite iriam ao rio. Mas por agora iriam desfrutar do almoço que tinha acabado de chegar.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Pirilampos"


	6. Pirilampos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**"Pirilampos"**

Tal como prometido e combinado, no dia seguinte Soujiro e Misao encontraram-se de novo no restaurante para almoçar, de novo o

Tal como prometido e combinado, no dia seguinte Soujiro e Misao encontraram-se de novo no restaurante para almoçar, de novo o rapaz levou flores trazendo um sorriso enorme ao rosto juvenil de Misao. Passaram a tarde a passear pelas ruas de Kyoto. Tinham acabado de comprar doces e agora estavam a andar em direcção ao rio, visto que estava a anoitecer.

- Os meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 5 anos. – começou Misao – Quem me acompanhou desde infância foi o meu avô e o resto de um grupo de ninjas. Aoshi-_sama_ era como um irmão mais velho, foi a minha paixão de infância.

Misao riu-se como se tivesse dito uma parvoíce.

- Mas quando eu tinha 8 anos ele foi-se embora! – concluiu Misao – E até hoje nunca mais o vi!

- Deve ter sido mau! – comentou Soujiro, olhando para ela.

- Foi horrível! – corrigiu Misao - Mas chega de falar sobre mim! Fala-me de ti! Prometeste-me que me contarias porque estás sempre a sorrir …

- Não sei …

- Podes confiar em mim! – assegurou Misao, colocando a sua mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Vais-me odiar depois de ouvires isto! – avisou Soujiro.

- Eu seria incapaz de te odiar, Sou! – confessou Misao – És um grande amigo, o meu melhor amigo!

"Melhor amigo". Seria só isso? No seu coração Misao sabia que Soujiro não era apenas um "amigo"! Estava tão confusa! Mas merecia Aoshi-_sama_ o seu amor? Ele! Ele que a abandonou quando tinha apenas 8 anos e nem tinha a certeza que algum dia voltaria a vê-lo!

Tinha chegado ao rio e sentaram-se na erva fresca, sentindo a brisa vinda da água, o sol estava a pôr-se.

- Conta-me! – pediu Misao – Podes confiar em mim.

Soujiro respirou fundo, olhou para baixo e depois decidiu que ira contar.

- Eu nunca conheci os meus pais! – começou Soujiro – Eu era o filho bastardo de um fazendeiro de arroz e de uma prostituta! Eu vivia com os meus meios-irmãos que me obrigavam a trabalhar todo o dia, sem descansar e batiam-me constantemente…

* * *

_**Flashback**_** do passado de Soujiro **

_-SEU VAGABUNDO!_

_Ouviu-se um estrondo e Soujiro, com 8 anos, foi projectado por uma porta fora, batendo no chão do pátio. Um homem de 40 anos apareceu na porta, com ar possuído, olhando para o menino._

_- Eu disse-te para arrumares 100 barris de arroz para a Casa de Arrumações antes do pôr-do-sol, não disse? Não me digas que não és capaz! Porque se eu mando tu obedeces!_

_O homem bebeu um gole de saké, enquanto olhava para o garoto, que levantou a cabeça … sorrindo, o que enervou ainda mais o homem que lhe atirou a garrafa de saké á cabeça._

_- Porque estás ai a rir-te de quê?! – perguntou o homem. – Ouve, rapaz! É melhor ires acabar o trabalho ou não entras cá dentro! Ou melhor, hoje tu dormes aí fora!_

_Soujiro olhou para baixo, sorrindo e viu o sangue da ferida na cabeça provocada pela garrafa inundar o chão. _

_O resto da família apareceu e riram-se da situação de Soujiro. _

_- Oh, pai! – disse a filha mais velha._

_- É difícil manter o negócio do arroz agora que o novo governo substituiu o arroz por dinheiro! – queixou-se o homem – Mas ter o filho bastardo do velho também o é!_

_- Pensa nele como um presente, pai! – disse o filho mais novo – Podes mandá-lo trabalhar até à morte e nunca ter de lhe pagar!_

_- Mas porque é que ele está sempre a sorrir? – perguntou a filha mais velha – Ele não pensa que nós lhe vamos dar alguma coisa, pois não?_

_- É melhor que não! – cortou a mulher mais velha, esposa do pai de Soujiro – Nós apenas fazemos isto para manter as aparências, é bom que ele não queira nada! Vai tudo para as nossas crianças!_

* * *

_Soujiro estava a tirar água do poço. Retirou o balde e humedeceu um pano, limpando a ferida que tinha na testa. Foi então que ouviu um barulho estranho! Gritos? Correu a ir ver o que se passava. _

_Os seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu um homem coberto de ligaduras matar dois polícias. Soujiro tentou recuar, mas fez barulho ao pisar um ramo de uma árvore. Foi então que o homem-múmia se virou para ele, com os olhos loucos e sedentos de sangue._

_- Tu viste … não foi rapaz? – perguntou ele. _

_Soujiro encostou-se à parede, tremendo de medo e olhando aterrorizado para o homem._

_- Isso é muito mau, miúdo! Mas eu não tenho escolha! – começou ele – Prepara-te para morrer!_

_O homem-múmia ergueu a sua espada no ar, preparando-se para tirar a vida ao miúdo. Mas espantou-se ao ver o sorriso do rapaz._

_- Estás assim tão feliz por morrer, criança?_

_-Eh? O quê? Ahaha! – riu-se Soujiro, enquanto tremia de medo – O quê? Ahaha! O quê? Ahaha!_

_O homem olhou com tristeza para o rapaz e acabou por guardar a espada._

_-Rapaz! – começou ele - Traz-me comida e ligaduras! Por isso eu pouparei a tua vida!_

* * *

_Na casa de Arrumações, o homem-múmia tinha acabado de mudar as ligaduras e agora estava a ajeitá-las. Soujiro espreitava atrás de um barril de arroz._

_- Agora consigo mexer-me um pouco melhor! – sorriu o homem._

_- Um. – começou Soujiro – Senhor Idoso!_

_O homem olhou para ele e Soujiro escondeu-se. _

_- Não sou velho o suficiente para isso. Não que consigas ver, quando eu sou assim! Eu tenho nome! Shishio._

_- Então… Shishio-san! _

_- Sim…?_

_- Você matou dois polícias. Isso faz de si … uma pessoa má?_

_- Eles são as pessoas más! – corrigiu Shishio – Usaram-me e depois tentaram queimar-me até à morte!_

_- Então é uma pessoa boa! – sorriu Soujiro._

_- Não! Sou um vilão!_

_Ao ouvir estas palavras, o miúdo escondeu-se novamente atrás de um barril de arroz._

_- Não fujas, criança! – pediu Shishio – Já disse que pouparia a tua vida! Eu até gosto deste sítio! Ninguém me irá encontrar a não ser que tu me denuncies! Talvez fique aqui por enquanto. _

"_Então ele é um vilão a sério! Mas mesmo assim, ele é tão forte" pensou Soujiro._

* * *

_**3 dias depois …**_

* * *

_- Ouviste irmão? – perguntou o irmão mais novo ao mais velho. – Aquele criminoso que anda à solta? Um policia … este aqui! O pai esteve a falar com ele. Os gajos que foram atrás dele não são vistos à 3 dias! Procuraram nas montanhas, mas não encontraram nada!_

"_Eles nunca iram descobrir! Os corpos foram enterrados na floresta e Shishio-san não irá sair da casa de arrumações" pensou Soujiro, ouvindo a conversa enquanto passava ali carregando um barril de arroz ás costas._

_- SOUJRIO! HEY! – gritou o irmão mais velho. _

_- S-Sim? – perguntou o miúdo._

_- Tu dormiste cá fora durante estes 3 dias! Ouviste ou viste alguma coisa? – perguntou o irmão mais velho. – Se tu viste é bom que me digas! Nem penses que me vais esconder isso! Esta é a minha change de fazer com que as minhas capacidades com a espada sejam conhecidas! Eu vou cortar a cabeça daquela assassino!_

_Dito isto, cortou ao meio o barril de arroz que Soujiro carregava. _

_- Oh, mano! – lamentou-se o irmão mais novo – Hey, Hey! Esse hábito de levantares a espada sem pensares … está a tornar-se um disparate! O que vamos fazer com este arroz? Olha só para isto! UH-OH! SOUJIRO ARRUIMOU OUTRA BARRIL DE ARROZ!_

_- NÃO! – gritou Soujiro, tremendo de medo._

_- O QUÊ?! – berrou o homem mais velho de todos, com o habitual saké na mão. – SABES QUANTO É QUE ISSO CUSTOU!? ATÉ A MINIMA TAREFA É DEMAIS PARA TI! DESTA VEZ VAIS APANHAR A SÉRIO!_

* * *

_- Sim, de facto! – começou Shishio – Maldade vem de várias formas! Mas … porque continuas a sorrir mesmo depois de seres espancado?_

_- Eh? O quê? Eh? O quê? – riu-se Soujiro – Haha é divertido, mas eu não era assim quando cá cheguei. Antes, quando cheguei e eles me batiam eu ficava furioso e chorava. Mas quando mais eu chorava, mais eles me batiam por ser um fedelho! Se eu segurasse isso e sorrisse, eles cansavam-se e paravam! Não importa quanto isso doa ou vergonha que eu sinta eu tenho de continuar a sorrir!_

_- Estou a ver! – compreendeu Shishio – Portanto tu agora fazes isso e nem sequer notas! Dor … medo …isso traste um sorriso aos lábios!_

_- É como eu sou! Não faço parte desta família, mas são eles que me fazem assim!_

_- Estás enganado! – interrompeu Shishio – Ninguém que pode obrigar a nada! É tua a culpa de seres fraco! Neste mundo os fracos são a substância dos mais fortes! Os fortes sobrevivem e os fracos morrem! Nenhum sorriso te irá poupar dessa eterna verdade!_

_Dito isto, Shishio estendeu uma wakisashi (__**catana**__**curta**__) e ofereceu-a a Soujiro._

_- Isto, eu ofereço-te! Pensa nisso como um agradecimento! _

* * *

_- Alguém viu as ligaduras? – perguntou o irmão mais velho._

_- Porque as haveria de ter visto? – perguntou a mulher mais velha. – Se não tu! Quem? O arroz roubado da cozinha foi o Soujiro, de certeza! Mas as ligaduras?_

_- De certeza que precisa delas! – gozou o irmão mais novo – Com a tareia que o pai lhe deu! _

_- Mas todas?! Por mais ferido que ele esteja nunca iria precisar de 5 rolos! – disse o irmão mais velho._

_- Hey Pai! – chamou o irmão mais novo – Aquele traidor governamental não era suposto ter queimaduras no corpo todo?_

_-Não! – enraiveceu-se o homem – Não me digas que o Soujiro ….!_

* * *

_- As minhas queimaduras comicham! – comentou Shishio, completamente sozinho na casa de arrumações – Irá haver uma tempestade hoje à noite!_

* * *

_Soujiro estava sentado nas escadas do pátio, a olhar para a espada que Shishio lhe tinha dado._

"_Neste mundo os fracos são a substância dos mais fortes! Os fortes sobrevivem e os fracos morrem!" _

_- Deve doer ser cortado por uma espada! Se apenas ser espancado já dói tanto! É melhor eu devolver isto! Não quero ser um espadachim como Shishio-san! Sou fraco mas é a minha maneira de ser! _

_- SOUJIRO! _

_- Não pode ser bom! – comentou Soujiro, ouvindo o berro do homem – É melhor eu esconder isto aqui debaixo para depois devolver a Shishio-san amanhã! _

_Após esconder a espada debaixo da casa, Soujiro correu para ir ter com os meios-irmãos. Sua surpresa foi quando viu a cara de fúria deles e com pás na mão._

_- MAU O SUFICIENTE MENTIR! – berrou o homem – PIOR MENTIR-ME A MIM!_

_Soujiro sentiu uma das pás varrer-lhe a cara e desequilibrar-se para o lado e cair no chão. _

_- SEU FEDELHO! TRAZER A POLICIA Á MINHA PORTA?! QUERES ARRUIMAR-ME?_

_As pás dos homens começaram a espancar o pequeno corpo de Soujiro._

_- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! DIZ-ME ONDE ESTÁ O TRAIDOR!_

_- Eu já aturei o suficiente deste cão! – cuspiu o irmão mais velho._

_- Esperem, esperem! – pediu a irmã mais velha – Isso não nos dará problemas?_

_- Porque haveria? – perguntou o irmão mais novo – Anda por aí um perigoso traidor na vizinhança! Ninguém irá questionar mais uma morte! Vai em frente e mata-o, mano!_

_- O único local onde o Soujiro o podia esconder era na casa de arrumações! Depois de o matarmos chamamos a policia!_

_- NÃO VAIS ARRUIMAR-ME! – berrou o homem._

_- Se nós denunciarmos o traidor talvez até recebemos uma recompensa! – sorriu a irmã mais velha._

_- Porco! Nojento! Ingrato! Pequeno bruto! - gritou a velha._

_- Aqui está a tua change de testar a tua espada!_

"_Os fracos são a substância dos mais fortes! Os fortes sobrevivem e os fracos morrem!"_

_Soujiro começou a correr o mais rápido que podia._

_- HEY! VOLTA AQUI, SEU FEDELHO MISERÁVEL!_

"_Ajuda! Alguém … Por favor! Ajudem-me! Alguém!"_

_- ELE DESAPARECEU! – berrou o homem._

_- Onde é que ele se escondeu?! – perguntou a irmã mais velha._

_Foi então que o irmão mais novo viu a pegada de Soujiro por debaixo da casa e foi ao encontro do menino, que estava abraçado à espada._

"_Ajude-me, Shishio-san!" _

_- Apanhei-te, seu rato nojento! – sorriu o irmão mais novo. - Ho! Essa é uma espada cara! De quem é que a roubaste? Dá-ma!_

"_Neste mundo os fortes sobrevivem e os fracos morrem!"_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_- Que choro cobarde! – riu-se a irmã mais velha. – Ele é mesmo um miserável!_

_- Hee-Hee! – riu-se a velha, ao ver uma coisa rebolar de baixo da casa – É uma … cabeça._

_Foi então que o então que se aterrorizaram ao ver a cabeça do irmão mais novo a rebolar pelo chão e Soujiro a sair de baixo da casa com a espada a escorrer sangue._

_- CÃO! – berraram os outros homens, mesmo antes de Soujiro os decapitar._

_Shishio ouviu a luta toda, mas resolveu não intervir. Foi então que começou a chover e o silêncio reinou. Shishio resolveu ir ver. Ao abrir a porta teve a visão de Soujiro com a espada que lhe oferecera na mão, cabisbaixo e rodeado de cadáveres._

_- Tu não estás … a chorar?_

_Soujiro virou-se para ele e sorriu._

_- Não!_

* * *

Soujiro parou de contar a sua história. Não sabia se teria coragem de olhar para Misao, que agora provavelmente o odiaria.

- Sou … - ouvia-a sussurrou.

Então ganhou coragem e olhou para ela, os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Á sua frente estava uma jovem de 16 anos com os olhos esmeralda completamente embevecidos em lágrimas e a escorrerem pelo rosto. Ela estava a chorar? Pela história dele? Foi então que sentiu os braços dela a enlaçarem-se na sua cintura.

- Sou … como pudeste pensar … que eu te odiaria! –chorou Misao.

Soujiro não disse nada, apenas pegou o rosto da menina e limpou-se as lágrimas com a manga do seu quimono. Olhou-a com carinho e leu a tristeza no olhar dela. Ela ficou triste com a história dele.

Misao estendeu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto de Soujiro, aproximou-se dele e pousou a sua cabeça no peito dele. Soujiro baixou a cabeça, para ficar à mesma altura da dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha, fazendo Misao olha-lo nos olhos.

Olharam-se. Nos olhos um do outro conseguia-se ler amor e esse amor começou a vencer a distância entre os lábios do casal. O beijo começou tímido mas logo começou a tomar mais fogo.

O beijo dos dois adolescentes foi iluminado pela luz brilhante e calma dos pirilampos que invadiam os céus do rio.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo: "Hormonas"**


	7. Hormonas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"Hormonas"**

**

* * *

**

**AVISO: **Este capítulo contém descrição de _hentai_!

**

* * *

**

Misao abraçou Soujiro, enquanto eles se beijavam. Os dois corpos, pesados de desejo caíram sobre a relva. Soujiro estava em cima de Misao e brincava com o cabelo dela enquanto a beijava.

Começou por abrir mais a abertura do quimono dela e beijou-a. As mãos da rapariga deslizaram pela abertura do quimono de Soujiro e tiraram-lhe a parte de cima. Misao estava completamente desorientada com o que estava a fazer! Começou a desapertar a camisa de Soujiro, beijando-lhe o peito. Soujiro deitou suavemente Misao na relva e começou a beijar-lhe o decote e a sua mão deslizou-se para entre as pernas dela, pronta para descobrir novos sítios. Só acordou deste êxtase pouco depois, percebendo o que estava fazendo com ela.

- É melhor eu ir! – murmurou Soujiro, corado.

Soujiro tentou levantar-se mas sentiu o seu quimono desapertado ser puxado de novo.

- Fica! – pediu Misao, olhando nos olhos de Soujiro.

Soujiro olhou para aqueles obres esmeralda que imploravam com desejo que ele ficasse ali com ela. Misao colocou a sua mão na parte de trás do pescoço de Soujiro e empurrou a cabeça dele para perto da sua, até os seus lábios se unirem num beijo perfeito.

- _Misao_ … - murmurou Soujiro, após o longo beijo ser quebrado – _Neste últimos dias não consigo parar de pensar em ti!_

_- Eu em ti, Sou! _– confessou Misao, dando outro beijo nos lábios de Soujiro.

- _Que nome se dá a esta emoção? _- perguntou Soujiro, como inexperiente que era em emoções.

_- Amor! _

Ao beijá-lo novamente, Misao teve a certeza do que sentia por ele. Era de facto amor! Quando o beijava sentia-se tão bem! Quando o tocava e deixava-o tocá-la! Nunca permitiu que ninguém a tocasse daquela maneira! Mas com Soujiro era diferente. Ele era especial, fazia-a sentir-se mulher e não uma criança.

- _Sou … eu amo-te! _– confessou Misao e os olhos inexpressivos de Soujiro estavam cheios de sentimento, agora tinham cor, ao ouvir estas palavras Soujiro sentiu um calor no seu coração. Com se tivessem descongelado o frio contido nele.

- _Amo-te. _

Os seus lábios encontraram-se novamente. Misao não sabia explicar mas só sabia que queria mais do que beijos. Estava a sentir-se estranha. Queria Soujiro, que tinha acabado de se libertar totalmente das roupas que cobriam o seu peito e Misao pode ver a perfeição do corpo dele. A sua pele era tão branca e suave. Passou a sua mão pelo peito dele e acariciou-o.

Soujiro retirou a parte de cima do curto quimono de Misao, deixando a rapariga em bandagens. Ela corou, mas Soujiro beijou-a apaixonadamente e afrouxou as bandagens dela, 

colocando uma das suas mãos no seio esquerdo de Misao, fazendo-a ficar envergonhada e complexada por causa do seu peito. Soujiro podia pensar que era pequeno demais!

- _Não é pequeno! Tem o tamanho ideal! _– sussurrou Soujiro, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

Misao esboçou um sorriso e logo a seguir sentiu a língua de Soujiro fazendo carinhos no meu mamilo, o que a fez gemer de prazer e trincar o lábio.

Ao ouvir esta reacção, Soujiro teve a certeza que estava a fazer o que era certo. Nunca tivera uma experiência do género alguma vez antes e estava a fazer absolutamente tudo guiado pelo seu instinto masculino, que já se fazia notar nas suas calças. Lembrou-se, então, de uma conversa que tivera com Shishio-_san_ sobre sexo a alguns anos atrás, ao completar 15 anos:

_**Flashback**_** da conversa de Soujiro e Shishio **

_- Soujiro – começou Shishio, sentado no seu cadeirão e á sua frente, sentado numa cadeira, encontrava-se um rapaz sorridente – Nunca conversámos sobre este assunto desde que eu te acompanho. E agora ao completares 15 anos, acho que é a altura certa! _

_- O que deseja falar comigo, Shishio-san?_

_- Alguma vez estiveste intimamente com uma mulher, Soujiro? _

_- Como "intimamente"? – perguntou Soujiro._

_- Mas eu tenho de descrever os pormenores todos, rapaz?! – irritou-se Shishio – Se já viste uma mulher nua e tiveste sexo com ela?_

_Soujiro corou com aquela pergunta, Shishio reparou e irritou-se com a inocência do rapaz. _

_- Não! – respondeu, honestamente, Soujiro._

_- Mas já sentiste desejo nisso?_

_- A única mulher que tenho por perto é Yumi-san! – riu-se Soujiro – Como posso me sentir excitado com ela?_

_- Qualquer homem se sente excitado com ela! – corrigiu Shishio, fumando o seu cachimbo. – É por volta desta altura que começas a ejacular! Já te aconteceu?_

_- Pare com essas perguntas embaraçosas! – pediu Soujiro, extremamente corado. _

_- Queres ficar impotente? – perguntou Shishio – Eu tenho a função de te educar e este é um assunto de extrema importância! É a reprodução da tua espécie! _

_- Mas Shishio-san, porque estamos a falar nisto se …_

_- Cala-te e deixa-me continuar! – ordenou Shishio – Se for a primeira vez da mulher irá doer para ela! E se ela estiver desconfortável, os dois vão estar desconfortáveis! Por isso toma muita _

_atenção ao prazer dela porque é daí que vais receber o teu prazer. Toma atenção aos seios, isso irá fazer com que doa menos …_

Soujiro acordou estes pensamentos ao ouvir os gemidos de Misao, desceu a sua mão até aos calções da rapariga e começou a despi-los.

- Espera! – pediu Misao, afastando-o um pouco – E se aparecer alguém?

Soujiro olhou em volta e achou que seria um bocado improvável aparecer alguém num local tão escondido e escuro aquela hora da noite, mas sempre com a sua máxima de educação, Soujiro resolveu concordar.

- Queres ir para outro local? – perguntou Soujiro, olhando nos olhos dela.

Misao permaneceu em silêncio apenas a olhar para ele.

- Queres que eu pare? – perguntou Soujiro, levantando um pouco o tronco mas voltou a ser puxado para baixo.

- _Não_! – negou Misao, puxando-o de novo, de modo a que os lábios de ambos roçavam e olhavam-se.

- _Irá doer da primeira vez_! – alertou Soujiro.

- _Não me interessa_! – confessou Misao – _Amo-te e confio em ti!_

Soujiro sorriu ternamente, com um sorriso muito diferente daquele falso que geralmente mostrava. Abraçou o corpo da jovem e beijou-o todo. Queria-a de tal maneira! Nunca se sentira assim … tão vivo … tão excitado!

As últimas peças de roupa que separavam os corpos do casal foram retiradas. Soujiro pousou suavemente Misao na relva e posicionou o seu membro na entrada dela. Olhou-a como se procurasse dúvidas no seu olhar. Elas não existiam então, devagar, forçou-se dentro dela e ouviu os gemidos de dor dela.

Começou a dar atenção também aos seios e sentiu que estava a ser mais fácil, mas ela ainda gemia de dor, olhou-a. Estava com a face rosada e com uma expressão de dor.

- Eu vou parar! – anunciou Soujiro.

- Não! – pediu Misao – Isto já passa!

Soujiro aguardou até que o corpo de Misao se habituasse ao seu, e quando sentiu que podia começar com os esperados movimentos assim o fez. Amou-a enquanto lhe beijava os lábios, abafando os gemidos de ambos.

Misao não sentia dúvidas nenhumas! Tinha a certeza que amava Soujiro mais do que tudo e o que estava a fazer com ele era certo! Quando se beijaram pela primeira vez teve a certeza de tudo o que sentia por ele era tão verdadeiro! Tão forte! O passado dele era comovente e não conseguiu parar o beijo que já sonhava dar-lhe á semanas atrás.

Então Misao sentia que queria mais e começou a pedir que Soujiro aumentasse a velocidade. Ele assim fez, enquanto a beijava. Soujiro amava-a mesmo. Nunca conhecera emoções e esta coisa do "amor" era uma novidade, mas tinha a certeza absoluta do que sentia por ela.

Então eles sentiram algo. Estava chegando, mas não sabiam o que seria! Misao abraçou-se a Soujiro e trincou o lábio e fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele prazer que estava a receber dele. Soujiro sentiu que não aguentava mais e libertou-se dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar o seu nome.

"SOUJIRO"

* * *

Soujiro envolveu Misao na parte de cima do seu quimono e abraçou-a, beijou-lhe os lábios e olhou para ela, que sorria com o sorriso mais sincero que alguma vez virá.

- Amo-te! – sorriu Soujiro.

Misao sorriu ainda mais e a sua resposta foi um beijo nos lábios do rapaz, depois pousou a sua cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos.

_- Também te amo, Sou._

E assim, após consumarem o seu amor, Misao e Soujiro adormeceram abraçados sobre a noite estrelada e o lago iluminado apenas por pirilampos que douravam os céus negros.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Vila de Shingestu"**


	8. Vila Shingestu

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**"Vila de Shingetsu"**

* * *

**1 Semana depois …**

* * *

Kenshin trava a sua primeira luta contra um oponente aliado ás _Juppongatana_! Com o seu ataque _Hiten_ _Mitsurugi_ _Ryu Shou Sen _derrubou Senkasu, sendo observado por Makoto Shishio e Yumi. Misao espreitava atrás da porta, a luta de Kenshin.

- Espreitar atrás das portas é má educação! – informou Saito, abrindo a porta e Misao caiu no chão, desequilibrada – Apenas vê a luta correctamente!

Misao olhou para Saito, que não desviava a atenção da batalha.

- De qualquer modo, não saías do meu lado! – ordenou Saito.

- Misao-_domo_! – vincou Kenshin, olhando para a dupla.

- Aquele ataque! – interrompeu Shishio – Foi _Ryu_ _Shou Sen_, certo? Tu deitaste abaixo o Senkasu com um golpe no pescoço. Mas originalmente é uma técnica utilizada para esfaquear o adversário de lado, certo?

- Yeah! – confirmou Kenshin.

- Eu ouvi rumores que o meu pré-sucessor tornou-se num _rurouni_ que não mata! Mas eu não queria acreditar nisso até ter visto com os meus próprios olhos! Pensar que consegues derrotar-me dessa maneira … ! Talvez daqui a 100 anos! – gozou Shishio – Eu não quero uma luta aborrecida!

Shishio fez um sinal com a mão e Yumi levantou-se, puxando o biombo que estava atrás deles e mostrou uma escada.

- Eu esperarei por ti em Kyoto! – informou Shishio - Por isso torna-te de novo num _hitokiri_ e encontra-te comigo!

- Vais meter o rabo entre as pernas e fugir? – perguntou Kenshin.

Shishio sorriu maliciosamente e pegou numa espada. Atirou-a para Kenshin, que se desviou, e a espada foi apanhada por um rapaz de 18 anos que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Misao a Saito, que se encontravam de costas para o rapaz.

- Soujiro brinca com ele por mim! – gozou Shishio, Yumi começou a descer as escadas secretas.

- Está tudo okay? – perguntou o rapaz, Misao sentiu que aquela voz era familiar – Posso utilizar a sua espada, Shishio-_san_?

- Yeah! – confirmou Shishio, começando a descer as escadas – Como gratidão por ele nos ter mostrado _Ryu_ _Shou Sen _mostra-lhe o teu _Tenken_!

- Então eu não irei hesitar … – sorriu Soujiro.

Shishio desapareceu nas escadas e Kenshin virou a sua atenção para o rapaz. Misao tentava descobrir quem era o rapaz e porque lhe era tão familiar!

- Himura-_san_! – chamou Soujiro, aproximando-se dele – Se você não me derrotar, não será capaz de abandonar esta divisão! Primeiro, terá de lutar comigo!

Kenshin colocou-se em posição de combate.

"_Este rapaz … é diferente de todos os meus oponentes anteriores! Não consigo ler os pensamentos dele!" _pensou Kenshin.

- Hey! Himura! – gritou Misao, levantando-se do chão – Porque estás tão confuso? Se não te despachares o homem das ligaduras vai fugir!

"_O Battousai quer livrar-se dele rapidamente, mas isso não_ _é assim_ _tão_ _fácil!_" pensou Saito.

Soujiro e Kenshin olharam-se em silêncio.

"_Normalmente em batalha, apenas um espadachim amador iria mostrar os seus sentimentos de raiva ou ódio. Espadachins de alto calibre, como Saito ou Okita de Shinsengumi, nunca mostravam ódio ou espírito de luta, mantendo isso trancado no seu interior, assim os oponentes não conseguiam prever as suas acções. Mas este rapaz, Soujiro. Não consigo sentir ódio nem espírito de luta, no seu interior ou não. Ele apenas mostrar alegria como se estivesse a agarrar num brinquedo! Mas mesmo assim, ele é um espadachim bastante dotado, capaz de assassinar Okubo-sama sozinho! Como? _Pensou Kenshin.

Misao estava farta e irritada da demora.

- Hey! – gritou ela – Não temos tempo para estares ai confuso o dia inteiro! Hey, Himura!

Kenshin lançou a sua aura de espadachim a Soujiro mas acabou por atingir Misao, fazendo-a cair no chão como se lhe faltassem as pernas.

- O que foi aquilo …? – suspirou Misao.

- Não vale a pena! – informou Saito – Mesmo que uses a tua aura de espadachim contra ele, isso não servirá de nada! Estive a fazer isso por um bocado.

- Aura de Espadachim?! – perguntou Misao.

- Uma forma ofensiva que a aura de um espadachim tem. – informou Saito – Contudo queremos atacar Shishio, nós não conseguimos descobrir como este irá reagir! Foi por isso que nem o _Battousai_ nem eu fomos capazes de atacar o Shishio. Mas agora eu percebo! Este gajo só não tranca o espírito de espadachim como não tem ódio nem desejo para lutar!

Ficaram mais de meia hora a olharem uns para os outros, enquanto Kenshin tentava conseguir ler alguma emoção em Soujiro e Misao tentava descobrir quem era aquele rapaz que lhe parecia tão familiar.

- Desculpe, mas se não se apressar não conseguirei apanhar Shishio-_san_! - informou Soujiro.

Kenshin colocou-se em posição de _Battoujitsu_.

-Himura! – comentou Misao ao ver a posição.

- Acho que irá começar agora! – comentou Saito e Misao olhou para ele – Se não consegues ler as emoções do oponente é melhor encontrar uma vantagem usando a técnica mais rápida!

- O que é que isso significa? – perguntou Misao.

- Por outras palavras, porque ele não sabe como é que o seu oponente irá atacar, o _Battousai_ terá de fazer o primeiro movimento!

- Estou a ver! – comentou Soujiro – _Battoujitsu_, não é? Parece que eu também irei escolher essa posição!

Soujiro colocou na mesma posição que Kenshin e os dois espadachins olharam-se. Passado uns 10 minutos, ambos tiraram as espadas e numa velocidade espantosa as duas espadas colidiram.

Foi então que foi o choque! Metade da lâmina da _sakabato _de Kenshin voou e ficou espetada no meio do chão. Misao e Saito, e até mesmo Kenshin, estavam em estado de choque. Mas Soujiro sorria.

- Parece que é isto! – concluiu Soujiro.

- Bem, ambos de vocês estão incapacitados de lutar! – interrompeu Saito – Parece que temos um empate!

Soujiro olhou a espada de Shishio e reparou nas quebras que ela tinha.

- Oh! – exclamou o rapaz – Então! Isto é fantástico! Quando estás assim tão mau é impossível repará-la! Oh, de qualquer maneira era de Shishio-_san_!

Soujiro arrumou a espada quebrada de Shishio e olhou para Saito, sorrindo.

- Está correcto! Este combate não tem nem um vencedor nem um perdedor!

Foi aí que as pernas de Misao perderam mesmo as forças e fizeram-na cair com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, em choque.

Soujiro olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos, completamente chocado.

- _Misao_ … - murmurou ele.

- _Sou_ …

Saito desencostou-se da parede e foi ter com Kenshin, que estava a ver se Senkasu estava bem.

Os olhos de Misao encheram-se de lágrimas e sentiu um nó na garganta, que a impedia de falar ou pronunciar alguma palavra. Sentia também um aperto no coração. Pensava que conhecia Soujiro melhor que ninguém mas afinal não sabia nada sobre ele. Sentia como se um bloco de gelo tivesse envolvido o seu coração. Sentia-se sem palavras! Não era possível que isto lhe estivesse a acontecer!

Soujiro sentia o mesmo! Os seus olhos antes sem expressão agora estavam cheios de tristeza e choque. Ela estava do lado de Himura-san!? O que isso significava? Significava que estava apaixonado por uma inimiga …

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo : "Novidades Menos Positivas"**


	9. Novidades Menos Positivas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**"Novidades Menos Positivas"**

Finalmente, Kenshin, Saito e Misao regressaram a casa! Foram acolhidos pelos membros do Aoiya, mas Misao vinha cabisbaixa e por trás da sua franja lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

- Misao? – perguntou Okon, vendo a rapariga subir sem dizer uma palavra – O que se passa?

- Deixe-a ir, Okon-_domo_! – pediu Kenshin – Ela apenas está chocada com as lutas.

Misao ao chegar ao andar superior atirou para o seu _futon_, abraçando os colchões e chorando tudo o que tinha a chorar. Porquê? Porque Soujiro tinha de ser do lado do homem-múmia? Ainda por cima o braço direito dele! Porque logo ele? O rapaz por quem ela se foi apaixonar! Misao sentou algo estranho. Uma sensação de volta ao estômago e sentiu um líquido azedo subir-lhe garganta! Vómitos?! Correu para um balde e vomitou lá. Porque estava a vomitar agora? Levantou-se e sentiu o corpo pesado. Tocou na barriga e viu que estava … arredondada! Esta mais gorda! Como tinha engordado tão rapidamente? E os seus seios também tinham aumentado para o dobro! Deitou-se na cama e implorou para que ninguém a incomodasse na sua dor!

* * *

- Então? – perguntou Shishio, na sede das _Juppongatana_. – Como correu o combate com o _Battousai_?

- Parti-lhe a _sakabato_! – informou Soujiro, com os olhos vidrados no chão.

- Excelente! – sorriu, maliciosamente – Sem espada, irá ser mais fácil matar o _Battousai_! Fizeste um excelente trabalho e …

Mas Soujiro não estava a ouvir as palavras ambiciosas de Shishio. Apenas conseguia pensar nela! Porque nunca desconfiou que ela era do lado de Mr.Himura? Como …?

* * *

Ao jantar, Misao tentou esconder a mágoa e o aperto que sentia no coração, que era tão grande e sufocante. Já tinham servido todos os pratos na mesa, foi então que Misao sentiu algo a subir-lhe pela garganta e a sua mão tapou a boca, automaticamente. Oh, não! Iria vomitar novamente. Olhou em volta, como á procura de algum recipiente. O único que estava ao pé e vazio era o do arroz. Puxou-o e vomitou lá para dentro.

- Estás bem, Misao? – perguntou Omasu, vendo Misao vomitar.

- Eu vou preparar um chá! – informou Okon, mas antes de ela se por de pé, Misao fez sinal com a mão para ela parar!

- Foi só uma indisposição! – esclareceu Misao – Já estou bem.

Megumi observou Misao, reparou no aumento dos seus seios e no arredondamento da sua barriga. Era impossível ela ter engordado tão repentinamente!

- Posso falar contigo, Misao? – perguntou Megumi.

- Claro, Megumi-_san_! – acenou Misao – Pode ser que consiga descobrir o que eu tenho!

A médica levantou-se e Misao seguiu-lhe o exemplo, juntas dirigiram-se para o andar de cima onde a rapariga iria ser examinada.

* * *

Soujiro estava sentado em cima da sua cama, perdido em pensamentos. A jovem que ele amava era do lado inimigo! Era amiga de Mr. Himura! Soujiro passou as mãos pelo cabelo, suspirando forte. Mas continuava a amá-la. Amava-a mais do que a própria vida. Tinha sentido que Shishio-_san_ tinha desconfiado, mas como ainda pensavam que ele era um assassino a sangue frio … não haveria problema! Soujiro fechou os olhos. Jurou que ainda conseguia sentir os beijos dela, sentir o toque suave da pele dela, sentir o corpo dela! Soujiro abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Tinha de vê-la! Tinha de beijá-la! Não podia viver sem ela ao seu lado. Precisava!

* * *

Megumi acabou de examinar Misao e a rapariga, vestindo-se novamente, sentou no _futon_ olhando para a médica.

- O que se passa comigo, Megumi-_san_? – perguntou, com ar de preocupação, Misao. – É algo de grave?

- Não! – respondeu Megumi, finalmente olhando para ela. – Ao fim de 9 meses irá passar!

- 9 meses …

- Sim, Misao! – confirmou Megumi – Tu estás grávida!

Os olhos de Misao arregalaram-se e o seu coração parou. Grávida? Como assim grávida? Com um bebé a crescer dentro de si? O seu bebé e o de … Soujiro! Não, não podia ser! Megumi deve se ter enganado!

- Deve haver algum engano …

- Não há engano, Misao! – confirmou Megumi – Tu de facto estás grávida!

- Mas … é impossível! – insistia Misao.

- Tu … alguma vez … tiveste relações sexuais? – perguntou, meio embaraçada, Megumi.

Misao corou e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Então está confirmado! – finalizou Megumi – Estás grávida! Acho estranho estares com uma barriga assim, como apenas um mês!

Misao levantou-se, completamente em choque, e dirigiu-se á porta. Megumi achou que não lhe devia dizer nada devido ao recente choque a que foi exposta. Também achou que não deveria contar a ninguém porque Misao talvez assim desejasse.

* * *

Um vulto trepou as paredes do Aoiya, em direcção a uma varanda. Com a costa livre, encontrou num quarto, ficando á espera de alguma coisa encostado á parede do mesmo, olhando sempre para a porta.

* * *

Misao abriu a porta do seu quarto, estava completamente chocada. Ainda não queria acreditar que isto lhe estava a acontecer! Como era possível? Tudo de mal, ao mesmo tempo! Misao olhou para o vulto e ficou ainda mais chocada!

- _Soujiro_! – foi a única coisa que Misao conseguiu dizer ao ver o rapaz no seu quarto.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo: "Inimigos não se podem Apaixonar"**


	10. Inimigos Não se Podem Apaixonar

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO X**

**"Inimigos Não se Podem Apaixonar"**

* * *

**AVISO: **Este capítulo contém _hentai!_

* * *

_- Soujiro!_

O suspiro de Misao ficou perdido no ar, enquanto rapaz se aproximava. Misao olhava-o como se estivesse a ver um fantasma.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? - perguntou Misao, ainda em estado de choque.

Mas Soujiro não respondeu. Completamente enfeitiçado pelo amor que nutre pela jovem foi-se aproximando dela. Misao, assustada, recuou, recuou até que sentiu o frio da parede nas suas costas e os seus lábios a serem invadidos pelos de Soujiro. Lutou com todas as suas forças mentais para não corresponder aquele beijo, mas era tão dificil! Amava-o tanto.

-Saí! - ordenou Misao, quebrando o beijo, e baixando a cabeça.

- Porquê? - perguntou Soujiro.

Misao encarou-o. Tinha os dois olhos esmeraldas inundados de lágrimas cristalinas.

- Já me fizeste sofrer o suficiente! - finalizou Misao, desprendendo-se dos braços do rapaz, mas Soujiro agarrou-a levemente pelo braço, puxando-a de novo para si.

- Eu não quero fazer-te sofrer! - disse Soujiro, acariciando os braços de Misao, aproximando-se dela.

Por mais que Misao quisesse, não conseguiu evitar que os seus olhos chocassem com os de Soujiro e viu o reflexo de amor. Outrora sem emoção, agora repletos de sentimento.

- Por favor Soujiro ... - implorou Misao, desviando o olhar - Vai-te embora!

- Não podemos fugir disto! - começou Soujiro - Eu amo-te e tu amas-me! Porque não podemos ficar juntos?

- Porque somos inimigos, Sou! - explodiu Misao, com os olhos em lágrimas - Não podemos ... não é possível ...

- Só é impossível se quisermos que seja, Misao! - suspirou Soujiro - Não teria de ser desta maneira. Não quero ver-te chorar! Muito menos ser o causador dessas lágrimas.

Misao olhou para ele e viu a tristeza no olhar dele. Reflectiam tristeza e amor! Tristeza por vê-la chorar e amor por amá-la mais do que a própria vida. Misao abanou a cabeça e fungou. Soujiro pegou no queixo dela com uma mão e com a outra limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pela cara da bela jovem.

- Se é mesmo o que queres ... - suspirou Soujiro, soltando o queixo dela e dando meia-volta foi dirigindo-se á varanda - Eu irei-me embora.

- Não vás! - pediu Misao, fazendo Soujiro parar de andar e virar-se para ela, como se esperando a continuação da frase.

Mas Misao não continuou. Limitou-se a baixar a cabeça, no seu coração não queria que ele fosse, mas não tinha coragem para dizê-lo! De cabisbaixa, viu a sombra de Soujiro aproximar-se por trás dos pés dele.

- Queres que eu me vá embora? – perguntou Soujiro.

- Não! – confessou Misao, olhando para ele.

- Queres que eu nunca mais te procure?

- _Não_ …

Desta vez foram os lábios de Soujiro a serem invadidos pelos de Misao, o rapaz não estava nada á espera! A rapariga puxou a cabeça dele e invadiu-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Soujiro olhou para ela e leu o desejo nos seus olhos, á medida que ela lhe descia o quimono e lhe desabotoava a camisa. Soujiro puxou-a para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente e desceu-lhe o quimono até á cintura, então Misao sentiu o frio nas suas costas intensifica-se mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um sentimento quente a crescer dentro de si.

As mãos de Soujiro percorreram o corpo de Misao e depositaram-se na cintura da rapariga, acariciando-a. Sensações familiares de excitação começaram a crescer dentro dos dois adolescentes. O pescoço de Misao foi beijado por Soujiro, fazendo a jovem suspirar de prazer.

- _Sou_ _… _- gemeu Misao, enlaçando a cintura dele com as suas pernas – _Nunca vás! Nunca …_

O rapaz desapertou o quimono de Misao, arrancando as bandagens e beijou-lhe os seios. Estranhou o facto de estarem tão grandes! Mas isso não importava, o que importava agora era aquele momento.

- _Nunca … nunca! _– suspirou Soujiro, enchendo-a de beijos escaldantes – _Amo-te, Misao!_

Misao fechou os olhos e trincou ligeiramente o lábio ao sentir o prazer provocado por Soujiro a deliciar-se com os seus seios.

- _Também te amo, Sou! _– gemeu Misao – _Ai! Não pares … isso é tão bom!_

Soujiro continuou a sua exploração pelo corpo de Misao, já explorado por ele anteriormente. Soujiro beijou-lhe a barriga, fazendo a rapariga sorrir; como se o filho de ambos fosse uma bênção, embora o rapaz ainda não soubesse!

O resto das roupas foram jogadas no chão e Soujiro beijou Misao apaixonadamente. Iria tê-la pela segunda vez. A rapariga sentia o frio da parede nas suas costas e o calor do corpo de Soujiro contra o seu peito desnudado. Ele olhou para Misao, que o olhara com desejo e amor.

-_ Misao … quero ficar contigo para sempre_! – confessou Soujiro, num beijo caloroso e num impulso penetrou-a suavemente, fazendo-a gemer dentro da sua boca á medida que entrava dentro dela.

Misao rapidamente sentiu as suas costas inundarem a parede com o seu suor. Os dois adolescentes beijavam-se apaixonadamente, estavam completamente molhados pelo suor de ambos. Misao sentia que da segunda vez sabia melhor! Era inexplicável o que estava a sentir! Era tudo tão único! Tão intenso! Os gemidos deles eram abafados pela boca um do outro.

Aquela forte e familiar sensação começara a invadi-los, Soujiro sentiu isso e começou a aumentar a velocidade dos seus movimentos, porque sabia que ela lhe iria pedir isso. Misao abraçou o pescoço de Soujiro, enquanto ele a penetrava com mais força, sempre com cuidado para não magoa-la, as costas dela batiam levemente contra a parede. Estão perto! Tão perto!

- _Sou … Sou … _- arfou Misao, de olhos fechados e um sorriso de prazer no rosto.

Misao começou a trincar os lábios e tinha de se controlar para não gemer alto. Soujiro satisfazia-a por completo e era tão difícil não poder libertar energia!

Soujiro também o sentia, por isso a penetrava com mais velocidade. Então eles sentiram que chegara! O pico do prazer atingiu-os e Soujiro libertou nela, mais uma vez, o seu líquido mais precioso e criador de vida. Misao trincou o lábio para não gemer mas não conseguiu aguentar e lançou um grito que invadiu o Aoiya.

* * *

- O que foi isto? – perguntou Kaoru, no andar de baixo ao ouvir o grito.

- Parece a Misao! – preocupou-se Okon – É melhor irmos ver o que se passa.

- Tanto alarme! – reclamou Saito – A miúda não pode gritar porque lhe apetece?!

- Ela ainda á pouco vomitou! – alarmou Omasu – Vamos ver o que aconteceu!

- Vamos, já! – ordenou Megumi, com receio que a rapariga tivesse feito alguma loucura ao descobrir que estava grávida!

Okon, Kaoru, Megumi e Omasu levantaram-se e correram para o andar de cima. Os restantes habitantes, curiosos, resolveram ir também, todos, excepto Saito que preferiu ficar a fumar um cigarro.

Ao chegarem ao andar de cima correram para o quarto de Misao e abriram a porta.

- _Misao_ …?

Naquele quarto apenas estava uma figura feminina completamente nua, virada para uma varanda aberta. Os curiosos esbugalharam os olhos e apenas viram Misao apanhar um quimono do chão e vesti-lo.

- Misao! – exclamou Kaoru. – Estás bem?

Mas a rapariga não respondeu, limitou a ficar parada como um estátua no quarto, a olhar o jardim.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Complicações"**


	11. Complicações

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"Complicações"**

Misao estava a olhar para o jardim, tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tristeza no coração! Iria alguma vez voltar a vê-lo? Kaoru reparou na expressão de Misao e viu um rapaz no jardim a olhar para cima, que quando se aperceber desapareceu instantaneamente?! A Kaoru apenas veio uma ideia!

- Misao … - abraçou-a Kaoru.

Misao não correspondeu ao abraço, apenas estava imóvel, de cabelos grudados, e olhos cravados no chão, perdidos em pensamentos e lágrimas.

- O que se passou, Misao? – perguntou Okon, colocando a sua mão no ombro de Misao após ser solta do abraço de Kaoru.

- Porque estás assim? Fala connosco! – implorou Omasu.

- Este servo e os _outros_ – começou Kenshin, olhando para Sanosuke e Yahiko – iremos ir lá para baixo!

Yahiko e Sanosuke resmungaram umas palavras mas acabaram por ir com o ex-_hitokiri_.

- Senta-te, por favor! – pediu Okon, sentando Misao no futon. – Agora podes contar-nos.

Megumi estava encostada a parede olhou para o lado e recuou! Na parede estava a marca humana de suor! Megumi olhou para Misao e percebeu a razão porque ela estava assim. As outras mulheres olharam para a parede e arregalaram os olhos. Todas tiveram a mesma ideia!

- Misao … - chorou Kaoru, levando as mãos á boca.

Megumi olhou para Misao, esperando uma resposta, mas a única acção da rapariga foi abraçar as pernas e chorar desalmadamente.

- Oh Misao! – exclamou Omasu.

- Quem foi o sacana?! – perguntou Okon – Quem é que te violou?

- Uh?! – Misao levantou a sua cabeça e olhou para elas.

- Misao nunca mais sais de casa e dormes com as janelas trancadas e …

- O quê?! – exclamou a rapariga – Violação?!

- Misao tem calma, meu amor! – pediu Omasu – Nós vamos apanhá-lo!

Misao levantou-se, ainda com os olhos em lágrimas. Apanhar quem? O que se passava ali? Apenas queria que a desejem em paz! Que a deixassem dormir e poder sonhar com Soujiro. Sonhar com os momentos que acabara de passar.

- Por favor saíam! – pediu Misao, apontando para a porta.

- Misao … - murmurou Kaoru, em choque.

- SAÍAM! – gritou Misao e as mulheres correram para a porta e a rapariga fechou-lhes a porta e escorregou pela parede a chorar.

Colocou as suas mãos no suor da parede e todos os momentos passados minutos antes voltaram-lhe á memórias, chorou pela possibilidade de nunca mais ver Soujiro. Não sabia onde encontrá-lo! Onde vê-lo, beijá-lo, sentir o corpo dele, confessar o amor que sentia por ele. Acariciou a sua barriga onde florescia o fruto do amor do casal de jovens.

* * *

Soujiro utilizou o seu _shickuchi_ para chegar rapidamente á base das _Juppongatana_. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, preparando-se para descansar e sonhar com aquele momento que acabara de passar com Misao.

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou a voz fria de Shishio.

O coração de Soujiro parou de bater.

- Este na casa-de-banho! – tentou, improvisar.

- Pensas que eu sou parvo? – perguntou Shishio – Além disso cheiras a perfume de mulher!

Soujiro olhou para Shishio e viu o homem levantar-se e dar-lhe umas palmadas nas costas, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Então, como foi? – perguntou Shishio.

- Como foi o quê, Shishio-_san_?

- Não te faças de parvo! Tu estiveste com uma mulher! Consigo ver que sim. Tudo suado, perfume de mulher …

- Apanhou-me, Shishio-_san_! – riu-se Soujiro – Sim, de facto estive com uma mulher!

Shishio sorriu e abraçou Soujiro, como se fosse seu pai.

- Amanhã conversamos melhor! Já é tarde e tenho de treinar cedo!

Dito isto, Shishio abandonou o quarto do rapaz. Soujiro deitou-se na sua cama e fechando os olhos, todos os momentos que viveu naquele quarto com Misao regressaram-lhe á memória, como um _flashback_! Iria algum dia voltar a tê-la daquela maneira? Daquele jeito que sentia ser único. Soujiro tentou adormecer, mas só conseguia pensar na dor que sentia e que fingia não sentir. Tinha muitas batalhas pela frente e esta era a mais dura e difícil delas todas!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo: "Kenshin vs. Soujiro"**


	12. Kenshin vs Soujiro

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO XII

"Kenshin vs. Soujiro"

* * *

**2 Semanas depois …**

* * *

Yumi abriu a porta da sala "_Abismo_" e Kenshin, Sanosuke e Misao entraram. Yumi não reconheceu a rapariga por isso não se preocupou. Ao entrarem na sala o trio deu de caras com a familiar face sorridente de Soujiro.

- _Sou_ … - murmurou Misao, quase inaudível.

A rapariga sentiu lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos e teve de se segurar para não correr para os braços dele.

- Já passou muito tempo, Himura-_san_! – sorriu Soujiro – Fico satisfeito em encontrá-lo bem.

- Outro! – comentou Sanosuke – Começo a perguntar-me como será o próximo … e ele fala como o Kenshin!

- O teu simpático cumprimento é bem aceite! – disse Kenshin, posicionando-se pronto para lutar.

Os dois espadachins fuzilaram-se com o olhar e depois começaram a luta. Ouvia-se as duas espadas a chocarem uma com a outra. Os dois samurais debateram-se numa luta quase mortal.

Os olhos de Misao estavam embebidos em lágrimas. Sabia que ninguém conseguia vencer Himura, mas ele não matava mas os seus oponentes mais mortíferos acabavam sempre por morrer! E Soujiro era um desses inimigos! Misao estava no chão, com os olhos paralisados na cena de batalha! As vozes distantes de Yumi e Sanosuke a apoiar os guerreiros não se faziam ouvir na sua cabeça. Misao chegou os olhos e tapou a cara com as mãos.

* * *

Misao voltou a abrir os olhos e viu que Soujiro tinha um ar frustrado e a cada investida era dominada por Himura. Viu então um flash de azul claro a saltar no ar com a catana e tentar acertar em Kenshin mas o seu ataque foi novamente impedido e viu Soujiro cair no chão e a espada do _rurouni_ apontar para ele.

- SOUJIRO! – gritou Misao, com os olhos em lágrimas, correndo para a cena de batalha.

- Misao-_dono_? – espantou-se Kenshin, olhando para a ninja.

- _Weasel Girl _onde pensas que vais? – perguntou Sanosuke.

Sem aguentar aquela angústia, Misao correu para Soujiro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçou-o. Soujiro imediatamente correspondeu ao abraço da rapariga que amava. Quando se separarão do abraço, Misao tomou a cara dele entre as suas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Ambos saborearam o que o tempo que estiveram separados não permitiu.

Kenshin afastou-se da cena de batalha, percebendo que existia algo entre Soujiro e Misao.

- Misao … - começou Soujiro, olhando nos obres esmeralda chorosos dela – O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Vim com o Himura, Sano e Saito! – respondeu Misao – Nunca pensei encontrar-te! Tive tantas saudades tuas …

Dizendo isto, Misao abraçou-se a Soujiro, que a abraçou em retorno e lhe beijou o pescoço tão eroticamente como fazia quando estavam envolvidos.

- Aquela rapariga … - comentou Yumi.

- Hey! Kenshin! – chamou Sanosuke – O que é que a _Weasel Girl_ está a fazer?!

- Porque que é que eu é que tenho de saber?!

- Sabes sempre tudo!

* * *

- E eu tuas, Misao! – respondeu Soujiro, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a nos lábios deliciosos – Dos teus beijos. Da tua pele. – subiu a mão até aos braços acariciando-os – De ti! Do teu amor …

- Espera, Sou! – pediu Misao, quebrando o beijo – Não faças isso aqui! Sinto-me envergonhada por causa deles.

Dito isto, Soujiro sorriu calorosamente e viu Misao corar.

- Está bem. – concordou Soujiro – Agora, tenho de lutar com Himura-san.

Começou a aproximar-se do ex-_hitokiri_ mas sentiu o seu quimono a ser puxado e olhou para Misao com ar de dúvida, ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não faças isto! – pediu Misao – Para quê lutar mais?

- São as ordens de Shishio-san!

- Por favor, Sou! – implorou Misao, com os olhos começando a encher-se de lágrimas.

- Não! Não faças isso! Não chores! – pediu Soujiro, envolvendo o rosto dela nas suas mãos – Sabes que eu odeio ver-te chorar!

- Se obedeceres às ordens de "Shishio-_san"_ vais ver-me sofrer ainda mais! – começou Misao – Se continuares com esta luta eu irei perder-te! Desde do momento em que nos separamos que o meu amor por ti tem crescido, mas também o vazio no meu coração! Não conseguimos viver sem ti, Sou!

- "Conseguimos"? – repetiu Soujiro, olhando para ela.

Misao sorriu e suspirou, olhando nos olhos dele, pegando na mão dele e depositando-a em cima da sua barriga arredondada. Soujiro abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, e novamente para a cara sorridente de Misao.

- É … - gaguejou Soujiro, olhando para baixo – É meu?

- Claro _no_ _baka_! – riu-se Misao, envolvendo-o num abraço e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Quando se separaram, Soujiro olhou para ela e sorriu num novo sorriso, um sorriso genuíno. E Misao reparou num pormenor nunca antes visto no rapaz! Nos seus olhos, haviam pequenas lágrimas de felicidade!

- Himura-_san_! – anunciou Soujiro – Você o vencedor! Desisto desta luta.

Quando acabou de dizer isso atirou a sua espada ao chão e sorriu. Misao, abraçada a ele, também sorriu.

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo: "Começar de Novo"**


	13. Começar de Novo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**"Começar de Novo"**

* * *

- Misao!

A voz de Soujiro chamou a jovem ninja. Ela olhou para ele com um ar aterrorizado.

- Vem! Toma a minha mão! – estendeu a mão a ela.

- Tenho medo, Sou! – tremeu Misao.

- Então vem às minhas costas! – sorriu Soujiro, recuando.

Misao e Soujiro já estavam a caminhar para longe de Kyoto fazia um mês agora. Já se encontravam nas montanhas e agora tinham de atravessar um desfiladeiro para continuar o caminho até uma aldeia perdida no meio das montanhas, onde ninguém seria capaz de os encontrar. Soujiro era procurado pela polícia e Misao pelos habitantes de Aoiya.

Misao colocou-se ás cavalitas de Soujiro e o rapaz atravessou o fino caminho de rocha que unia o desfiladeiro com certa de 200 metros de altura. Soujiro utilizou o seu _shickuchi_ e num segundo chegou ao outro lado. Pousou a rapariga, cuidadosamente, no chão.

- Quando mais temos de atravessar para chegar a essa tal aldeia? – perguntou Misao.

- Estamos quase lá!

- Já disseste isso á dois dias atrás! – protestou Misao, sentando-se cuidadosamente em cima de uma rocha.

- Mas desta vez estamos mesmo a chegar! – assegurou Soujiro – Estás cansada?

- Sim. – desabafou Misao – Sinto-me cansada e sempre com fome! Preciso de descansar.

- Desculpa! – pediu Soujiro, segurando o rosto da ninja nas suas mãos e depois beijou-lhe os lábios – Desculpa não ter nada para te oferecer! Não tenho uma vida estável, não tenho …

Os dedos de Misao silenciaram-no.

- Soujiro _no_ _baka_! O teu amor é suficiente para mim e para o nosso filho!

O jovem casal sorriu e beijou-se novamente. Dentro de horas chegaram, finalmente, á aldeia. Era pequena e calma, com apenas 8 casas onde moravam casais com crianças pequenas, em geral eram pastores e agricultores. Era uma vida a que nenhum dos dois jovens estava habituado.

Misao já estava grávida de 2 meses e quando chegaram á aldeia tiveram a sorte de haver uma casa livre, devido ao seu dono, um pastor que morava sozinho, ter falecido a pouco tempo. Soujiro fez questão de tratar de todo o que dizia respeito a limpar e arranjar a casa e que Misao descansasse no futuro quarto do casal.

* * *

No fim do dia, Soujiro trouxe o jantar ao quarto, onde Misao passou o dia deitada, o que a estava a matar de tédio! Saborearam o jantar em silêncio, mas lançavam olhares apaixonados um ao outro.

- Tive de ficar aqui fechada o dia todo! – reclamou Misao, no fim do jantar – Ia morrendo de tédio!

- Desculpa, Misao. Mas tens de descansar. Por causa do nosso filho! – sorriu Soujiro.

- A minha barriga está enorme, não está? – sorriu Misao, levantando o quimono e mostrando uma barriga de grávida.

Soujiro sorriu genuinamente e colocou a sua mão em cima da gravidez de Misao, acariciando-a, com um sorriso nos lábios. Soujiro ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer! Que Misao estava á espera de um filho seu. Um pedaço seu estava dentro dela. Misao havia mudado, contudo. Agora usava o cabelo solto e quimono quotidiano, porque seria muito estranho se andasse com o seu uniforme de ninja pela aldeia e além disso, já não lhe servia, devido á sua barriga!

Soujiro deitou Misao no seu peito e com as suas mãos acariciava-lhe a barriga e beijava-lhe o pescoço, sorrindo. Finalmente libertara todas as emoções que trancava desde os 6 anos. Agora sabia o significado das palavras "amor" e "felicidade".

* * *

**6 Meses depois …**

* * *

AAAAAhhhhhh!

Os gritos de dor de Misao ecoavam na pequena aldeia. Finalmente o dia do parto tinha chegado e as aldeãs vieram ajudar. Logo de manhã, quando Misao ia a caminho de ir buscar o pão da padeira da aldeia, sentiu uma dor e "rebentaram as águas".

Agora, Misao estava deitada no _futon_ do seu quarto e forçava a saída do bebé. Na sala estava Soujiro, completamente pálido ao ouvir os gritos de dor da sua esposa. Ouviam-se ainda as palavras reconfortantes e apoiantes das mulheres.

Ouviram-se choros de bebé. Tinha nascido! Os homens da aldeia felicitaram o jovem pai, com palmas nas costas. Soujiro ainda não acreditava e estava com um sorriso surpreendido no rosto.

- Pode ir vê-la! – sorriu uma das mulheres – Mas ela agora tem de descansar. O parto retirou-lhe muita energia.

Soujiro agradeceu a ajuda a todos os habitantes e então correu para o seu quarto e abriu a porta. Dos seus olhos caíram lágrimas de felicidade e no seu rosto o seu sorriso era mais belo do que alguma vez fora.

Á sua frente estava a imagem de Misao, de cabelos colados ao suor da testa com uma miniatura sua mas com os olhos esmeralda de Misao, que olhava curioso para si. Misao abriu os olhos e chorou ao ver o seu filho em cima do seu peito e sorriu mais a ver Soujiro, que se sentou ao pé da jovem mãe.

- Como estás? – perguntou Soujiro dando um beijo na testa de Misao.

- Agora estou bem! – sorriu Misao, colocando o filho de ambos no seu colo, enquanto sentia um braço de Soujiro a envolvê-la.

- É lindo! – sorriu Soujiro, dando carinhos ao recém-nascido que estava nos braços de Misao.

- É tão parecido contigo! – observou Misao.

- Mas tem os teus olhos.

- Que nome é que lhe vamos dar? – perguntou Misao olhando para Soujiro.

- O que mais gostares! – sorriu Soujiro, dando um beijinho na boca de Misao – Se tu gostares eu também irei gostar!

- Que tal … Aoshi? – perguntou Misao, lembrando-se da sua paixão de infância – Seta Aoshi.

- Soa-me bem! – sorriu Soujiro, beijando apaixonadamente os lábios de Misao.

A vida de ambos tinha dado uma volta de 360º! Foi, realmente, um "começar de novo". Saíram do local que sempre conheceram e partiram á busca de um novo local. Um local calmo onde ninguém conhecido os encontraria. Um local onde encontraram a felicidade e o amor. Onde iriam continuar a constituir família e iriam ser felizes. Para sempre. Antes inimigos, agora marido e mulher.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

**Hey!**

**Obrigado/a pela leitura da minha _fanfic_!**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, pois gastei muito tempo nela!**

**Peço desculpa se acharam que demorei demasiado tempo a acabá-la, mas só conseguia vir ao meu pc ao fim-de-semana!**

**Deixem reviews com a vossa opinião!**

**Vemo-nos na próxima _fic_!**

_Igarashi-Chan!_


End file.
